


Together

by Downunderroute



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Apocalypse, Bellarke, Bellarke Baby, Blood and Violence, Bunkers, Camp, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Genocide, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mercy Killing, Murder, Pregnant Clarke Griffin, Psychological Torture, Season 1, Second Dawn Bunker (The 100), Smut, Torture, Violence, War, dropship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downunderroute/pseuds/Downunderroute
Summary: What if Finn did not sleep with Clarke in the bunker? What if it was Bellamy?It would change everything!





	1. Charlotte

 Everything has happened as canon up to this point. 

The story begins with Clarke. Bellamy, and Charlotte all on the cliff, cornered by Murphy.

"Don't do it, Charlotte!" Bellamy shouts, his arm holding the child back from delivering herself to Murphy.

"No! No, I have to!" Charlotte cries.

"This is not happening." Murphy sneers.

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did." Charlotte cries out and jumps off the cliff.

"Charlotte! No! No, no, no! No!" Clarke screams while Bellamy and she look on in horror. Tears form in both their eyes as they watch Charlotte's body break at the bottom of the cliff.

Bellamy flies into a fit of rage, pushes Murphy to the ground and begins pummeling Murphy’s face.

"Bellamy. Bellamy. Bellamy, stop! You'll kill him!" Clarke shouts as she tries to pull Bellamy off of Murphy.

"Get off me! Clarke, he deserves to die." Bellamy yells at her.

Clarke gets in his face "No! We don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here."

"So help me God, if you say the people have a right to decide..." Bellamy begins to yell.

"No, I was wrong before, okay? You were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're going to survive down here, we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules." Clarke concedes.

"And who makes those rules, huh? You?" Bellamy mocks her.

"For now, we make the rules Ok? Together." Clarke reasons with him.

"Together?" Bellamy eyes her questionably.

"Yes, together." Clarke affirms.

"So, what, then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?" Bellamy asks

"No! We...we banish him." Clarke tells him.

Bellamy nods and then grabs Murphy. "Get up. If I ever catch you near the camp, we'll be back here. Understand? As for the four of you, you can come back and follow me, or go off with him to die. Your choice."

 

Later that evening Clarke finds Bellamy by the gate his back to the camp obscuring his face.

She comes up to him and spots a tear rolling down his cheek.

Her face softens and she reaches out to grasp his shoulder.

"What do you want Clarke?" He asks while trying to hide his face and wipe his tears. He appears annoyed.

"Hey, it's going to be ok" Clarke reassures him as she squeezes his arm

"How do you know? Wells and Charlotte are dead because of me, how is that okay?" Tears begin to form in his eyes again.

"You don't have to be strong all the time Bellamy," she tells him.

"Here I do, for them" he whispers.

"Come on, I know a place where you don't need to be." she tells him.

He stares at her with his brows furrowed and a questioning look.

He follows her into the woods.

 


	2. You don't have to be strong

"You don't have to be strong all the time Bellamy," she tells him.

"Here I do, for them" he whispers.

"Come on, I know a place where you don't," she tells him.

He stares at her with his brows furrowed and a questioning look.

He follows her into the woods.

"We should get back to camp Clarke" Bellamy chides her.

"Just another minute" she answers.

She looks around and then reaches down to lift the door to the bunker up.

"What is this place, Clarke?" Bellamy asks.

"We found it and hid Charlotte here." She tells him.

"Oh," he says without another word.

They climb down the ladder

She lights a candle.

"Clarke, what are we doing here" he is getting antsy.

"Nothing, I just thought you might want to go somewhere where you didn’t need to be strong tough great leader Bellamy all the time." She says.

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding

"Charlotte was just a kid, she died because of me. Some great leader I am" he says shakily. "Wells is dead because of me... and the others too"

Tears well up in his eyes again as he turns away from her.

"Hey, it's not all on you Bellamy. We did that. We got them killed." She tells him.

"We? We Clarke? No. It's all on me. I did it I am a murderer!" He shouts

"I came here to protect my sister! And all I've managed to do is get everyone killed!" He shouts.

"Hey they are not all dead, you are doing the best you can. I meant it, Bellamy, for this to work we need to this together." She tells him "I believe in you and they do to," She tells him.

He is pacing around the bunker throwing his hand in the air wildly.

"I don't believe in me! I don't deserve their trust!" He shouts. "You should just run the camp without me."

He throws his hand up and runs it through his hair.

She is seeing him in a whole new light. What she once thought was arrogance and dictatorship, she sees as a scared boy trying to protect 100 kids.

"They need you, Bellamy, they can't do this without you.” She tells him.

"They would be better off! You don't know what I've done Clarke!" He shouts and turns away from her.

She grabs his arm, "Hey, I messed up too. But your instincts were right on. I should have listened to you. I need you, Bellamy, I can't do this alone." She says softly.

He looks at her, I mean really looks at her. It’s as if he is seeing her in a whole new light too.

He grabs her arm gently. "Where's your wrist band" he gently says as he rubs the spot where it was slightly with his thumb.

"I took it off." She whispers. "Together right?" She smiles slightly at him and shrugs her shoulders a bit.

"Together" he whispers.

Still holding her arm he tentatively leans down into her. His face crowding hers. He searches her eyes.

She grabs his face and kisses him softly at first, but then harder and deeper, frantic almost.

They hurriedly shed their shirts and Clarke unhooks her bra, while still kissing and touching. He walks them over to the couch and she leans back into it.

"Are you sure?" he asks as he pulls back away from her slightly.

"Shut up and kiss me." She tells him.

He smirks and his eyes gleam.

"Yes, Princess" he whispers.

He leans down and his lips are on her again.

He kisses her neck and trails down to her breast.

She arches her back in pleasure.

He massages each globe and gently latches on to

Clarke’s nipple forms a stiff peak and he sucks gently, flicking it with his tongue.

He releases the first nipple with a wet popping sound and takes the other one into his mouth. He has her other nipple in his fingers, pinching it and gently swirling.

Feeling encouraged by her sexy little whimpering sounds. He moves to lavish her other nipple again. Soon her boobs are slick and shiny with saliva.

One of his hands starts wandering. It slides down her side, over her hip and down her thigh to the edge of her pants. His fingers unzip them and he slips his hand inside.

His questing fingers trace over the front of her panties, he can feel the folds of her cunt through the thin material. She sighs gently as he rubs her slit back and forth.

"I want you," Clarke whispers in his ears

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close against him, then he kisses her hotly on the mouth.

She takes off her pants, leaving just her panties on.

Her mouth is on his bruising his lips.

He slides his hand down the front of her panties. His middle finger parts her lips and slides into her crevice, finding it hot and wet.

She returns the kiss, twisting her tongue around his, but as his finger probes deeper she breaks the kiss with a gasp.

“Stop. Wait a minute!” she pants.

He is not that kind of guy, so he instantly releases her and removes his hand from her panties, he waits while she collects herself.

Clarke gently pushes him back with one hand on his chest. Her face is flushed and her breathing is heavy.

He sits upon his knees above her his breath heavy and his heart pounding in his chest

"I...I am not like you." She says

"What?" He questions

"Experienced." She whispers.

He smirks at her while his eyes narrow slightly.

"Let me take care of you." He tells her.

He smiles wickedly in response. He drops to the floor on his knees and kisses her deeply and moves to kiss her breasts, her sternum, her stomach and down to her thighs.

His head is level with her crotch. He grabs her waist and pulls her toward him so that her calves dangle over his shoulders, then he takes a deep breath and dives in.

She has a warm earthy smell of a woman in heat.

He laps her pussy slit up and down, working his tongue between her delicate inner lips and poking the tip into her tight opening. Then he moves upward and presses his tongue hard against the little bud of her clitoris.

Clarke lets out a sexy whimper. Encouraged, he makes a seal with his lips around her hood and sucks her clit into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.

Without stopping, he inserts one finger into her to find she is dripping wet. Slowly he adds a second finger into her pussy, just past the second joint, and start rubbing against the area where the G-spot is supposed to be.

Clarke shrieks in pleasure and grabs him by the back of his head, pulling him tight against her pussy as she cums wetly in his face. Her thighs clamp against his ears, trapping him between her legs as her hips buck uncontrollably.

She screams out "Bellamy!" As she comes hard.

He sits back for a minute, wipes his mouth and smiles. He is thoroughly pleased with himself.

Clarke is sprawled out on the couch, her eyes closed and her golden hair a wild tumble everywhere. She is breathing heavy coming down from her euphoric high.

His jeans are strangling him, so he unzips them and lets his jeans and underwear drop.

He takes his engorged penis in his hand and begins to stroke himself. He sighs.

This doesn’t escape Clarke’s attention.

“I said I wanted you, Bellamy." She tells him. "Come here."

He grabs her face and kisses her thoroughly.

He centers his cock between her wet, pink inner lips and slowly pushes in.

"Oh god Bellamy" she cries out

He stops for a second, frozen in place.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks

"No, no it feels good. More!" She moans.

He grabs her hips and slowly sinks his cock deep into the warm, welcoming embrace of her pussy.

"Fuck Clarke!" he moans

He slips a hand between them and rubs her pearl as he thrusts into her gently.

"Don't stop, faster" she begs

He pumps into her faster and faster, his heart beating so fast it feels like it will explode as he nears his climax.

“Cum inside me,” begs Clarke.

Upon hearing that he presses harder on her clit rubbing wildly.

As soon as he feels her walls clamp down on his cock, he explodes inside her.

They fall asleep, naked and entwined together.

 


	3. Come get what you need

They are naked, lying on the floor wrapped up in. Blankets.

"Hey." Bellamy whispers.

He is stroking her hair, eyes wide, staring at her with wonder as she sleeps.

"Hi." She whispers back and cracks a smile.

He smiles wide at her and kisses her deeply.

"It's almost dawn. We should probably get going. Can't just lie around in bed all day." He tells her.

"Or we could just lie around in bed all day." He smirks and pulls her back down for another kiss.

"Bellamy, you know that last night wasn't just about needing someone. I needed you. I wanted it to be you. You understand that, right?" She tells him.

"I needed you too, Clarke." He tells her.

She pulls him in for a hug.

He lays his head on her chest as she plays with his hair.

"You sure I'm not just anyone of your revolving door of women?" She teases.

"I never slept with them." He whispers.

"What" she questions.

"At camp, I slept with them, but didn't have sex with them all, just Roma...well and Bree." Bellamy confesses.

"But you all made it seem like..." Clarke begins but Bellamy cuts her off.

"Like I was a whore?" He quips

"Kind of" she admits

"Those girls were looking for comfort, protection, and a warm bed. They wanted to use sex to get what they want." He admits.

"I don't like coerced sex. I only want it when it is given freely, with no strings attached. So I turned them down." He confesses.

"So the long line of girls in your tent?" She asks

"They were all just snuggling in my bed. Well most of them." He laughs to himself.

"Some cried and just needed to be held, some were shaking so bad because they were scared to death. Some just crawled into my bed to not be alone" He confesses. "I gave them what they needed."

"It's what I do, take care of people. Since I was 6 yrs. old, I took care of my mom, my sister, myself." He looks away.

"With the girls at the camp, I kept their secrets. A kiss goodbye in the morning and no one is the wiser." He confesses.

"When do you get what you need Bellamy?" She questions.

"I needed you last night, Clarke" he whispers.

She kisses his forehead, continuing her playing with his inky curls.

"Who takes care of you?" She asks.

"No one’s ever taken care of me." He sadly says in a whisper.

She pulls his face up and kisses him.

"I will take care of you Bellamy" she looks him in the eyes and tells him plainly.

"Come get what you need Bellamy" she whispers as she kisses him again and pulls the blankets off revealing her still naked body.

She pushes him back onto the blankets on the floor.

 

 


	4. He was with me

They are sitting outside and gazing up at the stars.

A blanket is wrapped around them as they snuggle together.

"It's so quiet out here," Clarke whispers.

Bellamy squeezes her with his arm that is around her and kisses her temple.

"Hey, where'd you get that shirt?" Bellamy asks.

"Oh. Well, there was more than just sex in the bunker, Bellamy. We should share." She tells him.

"If we brought the stuff back, then they'd know that we found someplace and where would we go next time someone pulls a Murphy and goes ballistic?" Bellamy ask

"We will tell them we found an old car hidden in the bush." She smiles.

"Okay, let’s grab all the clothes to share." Bellamy relents as he kisses her on the temple again.

"Look. A shooting star. You should make a wish." Bellamy pips.

"Why?" She asks

"It's a thing people used to do a long time ago. I read about it." He tells her.

"But it's just a rock burning up in the atmosphere. Why would that make your wish come true?" She questions

"All right romance killer." He chuckles as he kisses again.

"What would you wish for Bellamy? She asks.

"I don't even know what I would wish for" Bellamy whispers.  
  
"Bellamy, that's not a shooting star," Clarke tells him.

They watch as the pod fall to earth and the parachute deploys.

"We should stop at the camp. Get some gear. Weapons." She says.

"It's too small to be a dropship. I'm thinking it was a cargo pod." He answers.

"Weapons maybe, do you think?" Clarke asks

"No. They wouldn't arm a bunch of juvenile delinquents." He tells her.

"It's probably nutrition packs, medical supplies. There'd be a radio. We can talk to The Ark." She says.

"That is if the radio wasn't fried in the landing." Bellamy sighs.

"Point is that we're not alone down here anymore. That's a good thing." She says.

"If it cleared the ridge, it's probably near the lake. We should get moving." He tells her.

They enter their camp

"Looks like everybody's up," Clarke says

"Did you guys see that? You know it's from the ark, right? It had to be." Fox says to them.

"I need most of you to stay here, protect the camp. We are going to find the pod and hopefully bring back supplies. "Bellamy tells the delinquents.

"Finn, Jasper, Monty and Miller come on." He tells them. "Let's spread out, pieces might have dropped along the route. Finn and Miller head south, Monty and Jasper head along the ridge." Bellamy commands.

"Clarke, stay at the camp." He tells her and walks off.

She runs after him.

"Bellamy! What are you doing?" She yells.

"Go back to camp Clarke, It isn't safe." He tells her.

"It isn't safe? But you are goings alone?" She chides him.

"Go back to camp Clarke." He commands again.

"You are lying to everyone!." she yells.

"You are lying ... to me! Me, Bellamy." she

"I never lied to you Clarke, never!" He shouts. "I may have omitted a few things, but I never lied to you!"

"Then why are you doing this?" She asks.

"It is something I have to do." He says

"You just want whatever's in that pod!" Clarke says.

"Just go home, Clarke!" Bellamy yells.

"You always want to play the hero huh? Poor selfless Bellamy." She mocks him.

"Well, guess what? Jokes on me. You're just a selfish dick." She scoffs.

"I did this for Octavia, if The Ark finds out we're alive, they'll come down. And when they do, I'm dead!" Bellamy shouts.

"What did you do?" She asks

"I shot him. I shot Jaha." He answers. His face is pained.

"What?" Clarke says in disbelief.

"I found out they were sending the 100 to Earth.  
I couldn't let her go alone. Someone came to me with a deal to do this. Kill him, and they'd get me on the dropship. And I did it." He confesses to her.

"You killed the chancellor?" She questions.

"He floated my mother. He locked up my sister. He deserved it. I made a choice. This is on me. Whatever they sent down, I'll take care of it." Bellamy says.

"No, you are not doing this Bellamy." Clarke cries out.

"Together remember?"

"I will not let them hurt you." She promises him.

"You can't promise that Clarke!" He tells her.

"I can, Bellamy. And I will. Let me take care of you!" She tells him. "I will not let them float you! The 100 will not let them float you!"

"Clarke, I am not good at trusting people, if we do this my life is literally in your hands." He pleads with her.

"Let me help you. We will figure it out together." She tells him.

"Together," they say in unison as he holds her close.

After searching the woods for hours, they find the pod, Bellamy opens the door as Clarke ducks inside.

"Oh, my God!" Clarke says.

"Hi. I made it?" Raven questions.

"Welcome to Earth," Clarke says.

"Let me check your head, any other injuries." She asks Raven.

"I dreamed it would smell like this. Is this rain? Raven asks as she twirls around outside.

Miller and Finn run into the clearing.

"We found a lot of debris, nothing useful." Miller reports in.

Raven spots Finn.

"Raven!" Finn shouts

"Finn! I knew you couldn't be dead." She cries in happiness and kisses him.

"Come on, sit down. Sit down here. Let me get something for that." Clarke tells her.

Finn tells Raven, "This is Clarke. She was on the dropship, too."

"Clarke? This was all because of your mom." Raven says.

"My mom?" Clarke questions.

"This was all her plan. We were trying to come down here together. If we waited oh, my God. We couldn't wait because the council was voting whether to kill 300 people to save air." Raven explains.

"When?" Clarke asks.

"Today" Raven answers with a panicked look. “We have to tell them you're alive!"

Raven runs to her pod. "Damnit, The radio's gone. It must've gotten loose during reentry. I should've strapped it to the A-strut. Stupid! No, no, this is my fault."

Bellamy is stepped back from the pod, just observing. He is talking quietly with Miller.

Raven notices him. "Bellamy Blake? They're looking everywhere for you."

"Shut up." Bellamy scoffs

"Looking for him why?" Finn asks.

"He shot Chancellor Jaha." Raven tells him.

Finn runs up to Bellamy. "You shot him? Did you take the radio too?" He shoves him slightly.

"Hey! Shooter! Where's my radio?" Raven yells out.

"Get out of my way." Bellamy shouts at them.

"Where is it?" Raven shouts again.

"Stop it. Jaha deserved to die. You all know that." Bellamy tells them.

"Yeah, he's not my favorite person, either. But he isn't dead." Raven informs him.

"What?" Bellamy is in disbelief.

"You're a lousy shot." Raven mocks him "You shot him, Abby saved him."

"Bellamy, don't you see what this means? You're not a murderer. You always did what you had to do to protect your sister. That's who you are." Clarke tells him as she grasps his hands in hers. They smile slightly at each other.

"He knows where it is!" Shouts Finn.

"Shut up Finn, he didn't take it." Clarke retorts.

"How the hell do you know?" Finn shouts back.

"He was with me last night and all morning. He didn't take it." Clarke confesses.

Miller raises an eyebrow and looks around the clearing but says nothing.

Finn is shocked and just looks on with disbelief.

"Damn, the princess is slumming it." Raven says.

"Shut up and help us find the radio" Bellamy shouts out.

"Miller, go back to camp and get more people to help with the search." He orders.

 

 

 

 


	5. Ashes everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia never was taken by Lincoln, Finn was never stabbed, Lincoln was never abducted and tortured.

They are searching everywhere along the debris field for the radio when Monty and Jasper come running over to them shouting, "We found it!" 

They have the radio in hand.

Raven smiles as they hand it to her.

"Think you can fix it?" Clarke asks her.

"I hope so!" Raven responds.

"We can wire it into the dropships batteries to boost the signal," Monty says.

"Good idea!" Raven tells him.

They wire up the radio to the dropship.

Monty and Raven frantically work.

"Here goes nothing," Raven says.

"This is Raven Reyes. Calling Ark Station. Come in Ark Station. This is Raven Reyes. Calling Ark Station. Please come in.

"Please, please, please" She begs. "Can anybody hear me?"

"Do you have the right frequency?” Monty questions.

"Shut up, I got it! Shouts Raven.

"Calling Ark Station. Ark station. Please come in. I'm on the ground with the hundred. We need you." Raven tries again.

Upon the Ark Abby is still going through all the scenarios, attempting to fix the oxygen issue.

The entire ark hears [on radio] Calling...Ark... Stat- Could- The Ark Station.

"She's alive!" Abby shouts out.

"Are you there? Please come in" Raven on the radio

Abby runs out of the room and Jaha and Kane follows.

On the radio "Please... Calling Ark Station... The hundred are alive."

They rush into the control room.

On the radio, they hear "This is a restricted station. Who is this? Please identify yourself." Random pissy arker guy.

[on radio] This is Raven Reyes. I- I'm from Mecha Station. I'm transmitting from the ground. The hundred are alive. Please, you need to get Doctor Abby Griffin. Doctor Abby Griffin. Now.

Sinclair tells them to isolate the signal and direct it only to the control room.

Abby [on radio] Raven? Are you there?

[on radio] Abby? I am here, it's me." Raven says "The earth is survivable. Don't do the culling."

"Repeat that?" Chancellor Jaha asks.

"I said the earth is survivable. Trees, water, fresh air." Raven tells him.

"It's too late. We culled the people already." Jaha confesses. "We were out of air. They have given us 6 months"

Clarke gasps and turns into Bellamy's shoulder. "No!" She cries.

"We did everything we could, Stay strong...for them" he whispers to her, holding her close. "

"What if I can't be strong?" She asks him as tears form in her eyes.

"I'll be strong enough for both of us." He tells her.

On the radio "Raven, I need to speak to my daughter." Abby tells her.

Clarke just shakes her head with tears in her eyes.

On the radio "She can't talk right now. She's too busy saving lives, Sorry Abby." Raven responds.

On the radio "The council needs to speak to Clarke, radio us as soon as she is available. Abby tells Raven.

"Oh. And Raven, there is a hurricane coming your way do prepare for it" Abby tells her.

Bellamy guides Clarke to his tent. He hugs her tight, burying his head in her neck. They lay on his bed, spooned together. Fully clothed.

Clark cries in his arms.

"I can't talk to her Bellamy. She had my dad killed." She cries.

"We will get through this." He assures her as he strokes her hair.

They fall asleep, taking a much-needed nap.

About 20 minutes later they are woken up by loud shouts.

"A hurricane is coming our way, get what you can and come into the dropship," Raven shouts.

They gather what the can and get the 100 into the dropship, they close the door just as the rain picks up.

On the top floor of the dropship Monty and Raven or working on the radio.

Clarke and Bellamy are nearby leaning into one another's shoulder. They fall asleep quickly.

The night is rough, the dropship sustains some damage, but they survive.

A few hours later as the sun starts to rise, Raven shouts, "I got the video working!" She shouts.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She tells Bellamy.

Bellamy just laughs and hugs Clarke tighter.

"The council needs to talk to Clarke so..." Raven says tentatively.

"It's okay Reyes, we will be out in a minute," Bellamy tells her.

Bellamy places a kiss on Clarke’s forehead.

"Just remember, who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things." He tells her.

Clarke speaks with the council.

"We're doing everything we can to prepare here. We’re gathering nuts and berries, curing meats, digging for roots, but the truth is, we’ll freeze before we starve." Clarke tells them.

"There's good news on that front. According to civil defense plans from before the war, there's an old emergency aid depot not far from the landing site. Here are the coordinates." Marcus tells her.

Jaha adds, "In addition to supplies, it could provide shelter for the 100 and the citizens coming down from the Ark."

Clarke asks, "And what makes you think it's intact?"

Jaha responds. "It was designed to withstand nuclear warfare."

"All right. It's worth a shot." Clarke tells them.

She leaves the dropship and heads to Bellamy's tent.

"Come on, there is a supply depot nearby they want us to check out. Let's take a day trip together." She tells him.

"Sounds good, I need out of this camp anyway," Bellamy tells her.

 

 


	6. Day trip from hell

Bellamy and Clarke head out to the supply depot.

They walk in the woods slowly, carefully assessing their surroundings.

"You know the first drop ship is going to come down soon. Pretty sure you can't avoid Jaha forever." She tells him.

"I can try." He says.

"The depot is supposed to be around here somewhere." She says.

"There's got to be a door." He tells her while he looks around.

"Maybe he'll be lenient," she questions

"Look. I shot the man, Clarke. He's not just going to forgive and forget." he tells her

They are unaware that Dax is watching them, waiting until the right moment to pounce.

"Bellamy. Over here. I found a door." She calls out to him. "I think it's rusted shut."

"Here. Watch your foot," he tells her as he smacks open the door with the butt of his rifle.

"Ok. Give me a hand," he tells her.

"Do you think this place hasn't been touched since the war?" He asks

"A girl can dream." She says

"Hell of a place to die." He says.

"So much for living down here. This place is disgusting. Damn it." She says in frustration. "Anything left down here is ruined."

"They must have distributed most of the supplies before the last bombs went off." He surmises.

"Hey, I found blankets." She tells him.

"How about a canteen or a medkit or a decent fricking tent? He kicks over a drum of oil. "Oh, my God."

"This changes everything. No more running from spears. Ready to be a badass, Clarke? Look." He tells her as he holds up a rifle he found in the drum.

He put up a target and shows her how to hold the rifle.

"You need to learn how to do this." He tells her.

"So I just hold it on my shoulder?" She asks

"Yeah, just a little higher now, that end. That's good." He tells her. "God you look hot holding that"

"You like what you see Bellamy." She asks.

"You know I do" he responds.

She shoots her rifle.

"That was amazing!" she says in excitedly. "Ha! Am I horrible for feeling that?"

"No, not at all. Now try again." He tells her

"No. We shouldn't waste the ammunition." She refuses.

"You need to practice." He insists.

"No, We need to talk about how we're going to keep guns around camp, where are we going to keep them, and who has access. You left Miller in charge of the grounder. You must trust him." She says

"You should keep him close." He tells her.

"I should keep him close? Bellamy, what's going on? You've been acting weird all day." She worries.

"All the rations you took. You're going to run." She says.

"No, I mean yes but come with me, Clarke." He begs.

"We could live in the bunker. Or go somewhere else. The ocean, I’ve never seen a real ocean we could go there. Come with me." He pleads. "I have to run. I don't have a choice. The Ark will be here soon."

"So you're just going to leave Octavia, leave me? She cries.

"Come with me, be with me, Clarke." He begs again.

"They're going to kill me, Clarke. Best-case scenario, they lock me up for the rest of my life, and there's no way in hell I'm giving Jaha the satisfaction." He continues.

"I don't want to leave you. But if I don't do it now, I know I won't have the strength to it later." He admits.

"Why is that" she whispers.

"Because my heart would explode if I did." He laments. "So, it is better if I leave now."

"No! I can't do this without you!" She cries.

She runs over to him and grabs his face. Her lips meet his as they both taste the tears that are falling from their eyes.

"Please Bellamy" she begs. "Don't do this."

"I have to Clarke." He walks away from her, tears falling down his face. He doesn't look back.

The jobi nuts begun to affect them both.

The next scenes happen almost exactly as canon.

They both hallucinate.

Dax attacks Bellamy.

Clarke tries to save Bellamy.

Bellamy stabs Dax in the neck with the bullet.

"Bellamy!" Clarke cries out as she runs to him.  
He puts both arms around her holding her close

"You're ok." She whispers

"No, I'm not." He sighs as he sinks to the ground and lays his head in her lap.

"My mother if she knew what I've done, who I am, she raised me to be better, to be good. And all I do is hurt people." I'm a monster." He cries out.

"Hey, You have saved my life today. You are not a monster to me" she assures him as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"You may be a total ass half the time, but I need you. We all need you. None of us would've survived this place if it wasn't for you." She tells him.

"You want forgiveness, fine, I'll give it to you. You're forgiven, ok, but you can't run, Bellamy. You have to come back with me. You have to face it." She tells him.

"Like you faced your mom?" He chides

"You're right. I don't want to face my mom. I don't want to face any of it. All I think about every day is who we're gonna keep everyone alive, but we don't have a choice." She says.

"Jaha will kill me when he comes down." He says

"Over my dead body," says Clarke

He raises an eyebrow and smirks just a little.

"We'll figure something out." She says.

'Can we figure it out later?" He asks "together?"

"Yes, together. Whenever you're ready." She tells him as she leans over to kiss his temple.

Later that night they make it back to camp with blankets and guns.

They set up the video call to talk to Jaha. Clarke hopes her idea works.

  
They both sit down in front of the video screen and adjust their headphones.

"Mr. Blake, I've wanted to talk to you for some time now," Jaha says.

"Before you do, I'd like to say something." Clarke interrupts.

"When you sent us down here, you sent us to die, but miraculously, most of us are still alive. In large part, that is because of him, because of Bellamy. He's one of us, and he deserves to be pardoned of his crimes just like the rest of us." She tells him.

"Clarke, I appreciate your point of view, but it's not that simple," Jaha says.

"It is if you want to know who on The Ark wants you dead," Bellamy tells him.

"Bellamy Blake, you're pardoned for your crimes. Now, tell me who gave you the gun."

After they hang up with Jaha, Bellamy shakes his head and smiles wide.

"You did it!" He exclaims and scoops her up in an embrace.

"No, we did it, Bellamy." She reminds him

"You are a free man." She says as she kisses him.

"It's unity day too, Wanna help me celebrate?" He seductively asks her.

She kisses him deeply. "Yes." She whispers.

 


	7. Peace, No peace

It's unity day and they are celebrating.

In Bellamy's Tent, Bellamy and Clarke are lying in bed, naked.

Clarke is half sitting up, with Bellamy laying his face on her chest, his arms draped over her.

She is running her fingers through his hair as they talk.

"I can't believe it still, Clarke. Jaha pardoned me." Bellamy says. His eyes are closed as he is blissfully enjoying her hands running through his hair. "Best Unity Day ever" he smiles and kisses her chest.

"Believe it. I told you I would take care of you, Bellamy." She tells him. "I keep my promises."

"Will you promise me something, Bellamy?" She asks.

"Anything." He responds.

"Don't leave again," Clarke whispers.

Bellamy squeezes her tight and whispers, "I won't leave again, I promise."

They hear rustling outside the tent, "Where's Clarke?" Finn asks.

Suddenly, the tent flap to the tent is opened as Finn bursts in.

"Clarke, what the hell?" He shouts.

Bellamy grabs the blankets and pulls them over him and Clarke.

"Get the fuck out Finn!" Bellamy yells. "Ever hear of knocking?!"

Finn leaves the tent but stays outside. "Clarke, I'm sorry I need to talk to you, alone. It's important." He says. "Please"

Bellamy rolls his eyes as they listen.

"Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes" she calls out to Finn.

"What does he want?" Bellamy grumbles.

"I'll get rid of him, while you go check on the camp." She says to him, then kisses him deeply.

They get dressed and leave the tent, headed in separate directions.

"Finn, what's up?" Clarke asks

"Let's take a walk." He says.

"Did something happen?" She asks.

" I need you to come with me, but I can't tell you why, ok?" He persists.

"Finn, tell me why." She asks again.

"I set up a meeting with the grounders." He begins to explain.

"A meeting? I don't understand. With who? How?" She asks.

" I was just with the grounder that is with Octavia, his name is Lincoln." Finn continues.

"Wait a second. He spoke to you?" She questions.

"Can you think of a better way to stop the bloodshed?" Finn asks her.

"Yeah. With the guns that the guard bring down." Clarke tells him.

"You really want a war? Because at this rate, that's what's coming. Look. I know it's a long shot, but this is our world now and I think we can do better than the first time around. I trust him." Finn says

"I don't. But if we go, we have to bring back up." Clarke tells him.

"No way. We're not bringing guns. Those weren't the terms, and if we're gonna do this, we got to give it a fair shot. Ok." Finn tells her.

"Ok. I'll get my pack, and I'll meet you at the gate." She tells him.

She sees Bellamy over by the fire pit. He eyes her and they smile, she motions her head to his tent and he follows.

As soon as they duck into his tent she surges up and kisses him hard.

"I need to talk to you." She tells him.

"You have my full attention with that." He chuckles.

"Finn's set up a meeting with the grounders. I'm leaving to go talk to them." Clarke tells him.

His eyes go wide and darken slightly.

"Because you figure that impaling people on spears is code for "let's be friends"? Have you lost your damn mind?" Bellamy responds.

"I think it might be worth a shot. I mean, we do have to live with these people." Clarke explains.

"They'll probably gut you, string you up as a warning. I won't lose you like that Clarke!" He pleads with her. "No!"

"Well, that's why I'm here. I need you to follow us, be my backup." She asks as she takes his hands in hers.

"Does Finn know about this?" He questions.

"Finn doesn't need to know and Bellamy, bring guns." She tells him.

"I have to go." She tells him as she kisses him again and they embrace.

"I will protect you, Clarke." He tells her.

She leaves his tent with her pack as she goes to meet Finn by the gate.

Bellamy gets guns and bullets from Raven.

Raven and Jasper come too.

"I'd love it if you were right about this, but did you ever consider it might be a trap?" Clarke asks Finn.

"Yep, but since it's Unity Day, I decided to have hope instead." He tells her.

"Seriously, Finn, you're putting a lot of faith in a guy who is twice her age, leaves flowers for Octavia and stalks her in the woods." She says.

"And you're sounding more and more like Bellamy," Finn replies.

"I'm just trying to keep us alive." She says

"So am I." He responds.

  
They come to the bridge and meet up with Lincoln and Octavia.

Anya approaches.

Lincoln tells Anya, "This is Clarke, the leader of these people."

Anya nods to Lincoln and gets iff her horse. She walks towards Clarke.

Meanwhile, Bellamy and Jasper have rifles trained on Anya and the other grounders.

Anya begins, "You are on our land."

"I'm sorry, we didn't know anyone was down here. We come from space, the sky" Clarke begins to explain.

"Do you want peace? Or war?" Anya questions.

"I want peace, we all want peace," Clarke tells her.

"You started a war by landing here." Anya continues.

"How do we end it, become allies? Clarke questions.

"That is for Heda to decide," Anya tells them.

There is a commotion behind Anya. Grounders have captured Raven and Bellamy.

"I thought you wanted peace Clarke, yet you brought guns. Guns are forbidden!" Anya shouts.

"We were just protecting ourselves!" Clarke shouts back.

"Looks like war it is," Anya says. She then orders the two grounders to behead Bellamy and Raven.

"Bellamy. No!" Clarke screams.

As the machete is raised, Jasper starts firing at the grounders, he hits the guy holding the machete in the arm causing him to drop it.

Anya jumps on her horse and gallops away as the other grounders flee.

Raven and Bellamy are left unhurt on the bridge.

"Bellamy!" Clarke shouts out. She runs to him as he struggles to stand. His hands are bound behind him.

She throws her arms around him.

"I thought I was going to lose you." She cries into his neck.

"You are not getting rid of me that easily Princess," Bellamy tells her.

She cuts the rope around his hands.

He grabs her face and then kisses her deeply.

Octavia turns around, "Well there's something I thought I'd never see."

Raven elbows Octavia.

"Ow, what was that for!" She whines.

"Shut up" Raven scolds her while eyeing Bellamy and Clarke.

"That is the real deal there," Raven whispers to Octavia.

Octavia's eyes widen as she smiles softly.

Meanwhile, Finn has cut Raven's ropes as well. He hugs her.

"Thank you for coming," Clarke says to Bellamy.

"I told you, I got you," Bellamy says warmly to her.

"Whatever" Finn grumbles as he stares over at them.

"You got something to say? Spacewalker?" Bellamy asks loudly.

"Yeah. I told you no guns! Finn shouts back.

"I told you we couldn't trust the grounders. I was right!" Clarke shouts at Finn.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. I saved you guys!" Jasper shouts.

They all look over at him.

"You are right, thank you, Jasper," Bellamy says as he walks as to him and hugs him tight.

"Yes, thank you, Jasper!" Raven says as she gives him a small hug too.

"You're welcome!" Jasper says, very pleased with himself.

 They walk back to the camp.

Finn catches up to Clarke, Bellamy falls behind to let them talk.

"Well, if we weren't at war already, we sure as hell are now. You didn't have to trust the grounders. You just had to trust me." Finn pleads with her.

"I trusted Bellamy to have my back and he did. What did you do Finn" she tells him.

She trails behind to walk with Bellamy.

The get to the gates of their camp.

"Like I said, best Unity Day ever!" Bellamy says with a laugh.

Suddenly they hear a roar and see a fiery streak across the sky.

"The Exodus ship? Your mom's early." Bellamy says.

"Wait. Too fast. No parachute? Something's wrong." Clarke says.

They watch as it crashes and explodes into an inferno.

Clarke sinks to her knees, believing her mother to be dead.

Bellamy holds her tight in his arms as she sobs.

 

 

 

 


	8. The plague

Bellamy carries Clarke to his tent. She is inconsolable.

He just holds her as she sobs, strokes her hair, and kisses her temple.

"I got you." He whispers. "We will get through this."

"I am all alone now, my family is dead!" She cries.

"You are not alone Clarke! I am right here and I will never leave you. We are your family now, I am.." He tells her softly.

"Let me take care of you." He tells her. "I got you."

She finally drifts off to sleep, tucked into his arms.

Once he hears her soft rhythmic breathing, he knows she is asleep.

He watches her sleep and then whispers, "I could never leave you. I Iove you, Clarke."

He closes his eyes and breathes in deep. He shocks himself with his admission. He runs his fingers through his hair and lays his head down beside her again.

At first light, they go out to the site of the exodus ship crash.

Everything is burned to a crisp.

"Clarke shouldn't be out here," Finn says to Raven.

"Her mom was on the ship. She's looking for answers. You want to help her, find me the black box, hard drives, anything that will explain why the ship crashed." Raven tells him.

Bellamy shouts. "Stay sharp. Grounder retaliation for what happened on the bridge is coming, just a matter of when."

"Can you blame them?" Finn grumbles low.

"No. I blame you." Bellamy says.

"Maybe if you didn't bring guns" Finn starts to say

Raven cuts him off, "If we didn't bring guns, we all would've been killed."

"Why they're coming doesn't matter anymore. It's our job to be ready when they do. We're on our own now." Bellamy tells them.

"Clarke, stop!" Raven yells.

"Rocket fuel?" Clarke asks

"Hydrazine, Highly unstable in its non-solid form. If this stuff meets fire, we're all pink mist." Raven explains.

"We need to clear the area. Ok, then. We move in formation, no straggling, weapons hot. We got to get back before dark." Bellamy tells them.

They get back to camp and Conner runs to the gate.

"Bellamy, we got someone trying to sneak in!" Conner proudly tells Bellamy.

"Good job, kiddo." Bellamy praises him.

"It was Murphy. We tied him up and put him in the dropship under guard." Connor continues as they walk to the dropship.

"Murphy? Where is he? Everyone but Connor and Derek out. Now!" Bellamy shouts.

"Derek pipes up first, "He claims he was with the grounders. We caught him trying to sneak back into camp."

"I wasn't sneaking. I was running from the grounders." Murphy tells them.

"Anyone see grounders?" Bellamy asks.

" Uh-uh," Connor says.

"Well, in that case," Bellamy pulls out his gun.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Finn shouts.

Bellamy shouts back," We were clear what would happen if he came back."

"No. If he was with the grounders, then he knows things that can help us." Finn says.

"Help us? We hanged him. We banished him, and now we're gonna kill him. Get the hell out of my way." Bellamy retorts.

"No. Finn is right." Clarke intervenes.

"Like hell, he is. Clarke, think about Charlotte." Bellamy pleads.

"I am thinking about her, but what happened to Charlotte was as much our fault as his." She tells him.

Clarke looks over Murphy's injuries, "He's not lying. His fingernails were torn off. They tortured him."

"Bellamy leans down, "What did you tell them about us?" He shouts.

In a low whisper, Murphy responds, "Everything."

Clarke enters the armory tent. She bumps into Raven.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." Clarke says.

"You ok?" Raven asks.

"Yeah," Clarke says softly.

"Still nothing from The Ark. It's like they shut it down from their side. It could be solar flares blocking the signal." Raven says.

"I have a bad feeling," Clarke says.

"There's a lot of that going around," Raven admits.

"Clarke, wait. I'm sorry about your mom." Raven sincerely tells her, then she turns around. "Oh, my God, Clarke, your eyes." Blood is coming out of her eyes.

Connor shouts, "Clarke! Where's Clarke?" He coughs blood. "It won't stop.

"What's happening? You ok?" Raven questions.

"Raven, get away from us!" Clarke shouts.

"They're the ones who brought Murphy in," Clarke explains as she heads to the dropship.

Inside Murphy and Derek are coughing up blood.

"Murphy, hey, look at me. I need you to tell me exactly how you escaped from the grounders. - What happened?" She asks.

"I don't know. I woke up and they forgot to lock my cage. There was no one there, so I took off." Murphy recalls.

"They let you go," Bellamy says as he walks in the door.

"Bellamy, stay back!" Clarke tells them.

"Did he do something to you? What the hell is this?" Bellamy panics as he sees blood all over.

"Biological warfare. You were waiting for the grounders to retaliate for the bridge? This is it. Murphy is the weapon." Clarke tells him.

"What do we do?" Bellamy asks.

"Quarantine. Round up everyone who had contact with Murphy. Bring them here." Clarke tells him.

"And everyone they had contact with?" Bellamy asks.

"Well, we have to start somewhere," she says.

Bellamy brings in Octavia to be examined.

"Ok. We're done. No visible signs of swelling or bleeding." Clarke says.

"So you're saying she doesn't have it?" Bellamy asks

"I'm saying she doesn't have symptoms, but that could change. We need to keep her here just in case." Clarke tells him.

"No way. Look at this place. She'll get sick just being here." Bellamy says.

"Alright, put her in her tent, post a guard," Clarke says

Bellamy puts O in her tent and posts Miller out front.

"All right. The show is over. Get back to your posts." He shouts to the crowd of onlookers

He goes back to the dropship.

Clarke is standing on the ramp.

"You got enough food in there, water? " he asks.

"Yeah. Some medicine might be nice." She says with a smile.

" I'll see what I can do." He chuckles.

"Bellamy Bellamy!" One of the delinquents calls out.

"Out of my way!" Bellamy shouts as he attempts to see what the matter is.

"Dude, your eyes. Nobody touches him!" Bellamy shouts as he backs away from the delinquent.

Other delinquents start spewing blood or bleeding from their eyes.

"Everyone whose sick, get in the damn dropship!" Bellamy shouts.

He tells Clarke. "Not to state the obvious, but your quarantine isn't working."

Clarke's eyes begin to roll as her legs give out. Finn rushes forward, but Bellamy runs up and catches her.

 


	9. I would die inside

Bellamy catches Clarke as she falls.

He sweeps her up in his arms and carries her into the dropship.

She tries to stand up and tells him, "Hey, let me go. I'm ok."

"No, you're not," Bellamy says.

"Octavia will come back with a cure." She attempts to assure him.

"What? You sent my sister out, to him?" Bellamy asks angrily.

Just then, Octavia walks up to the ramp of the dropship.

"There is no cure but the grounders don't use the sickness to kill." She tells them.

"Really? Tell that to them. I warned you about seeing that grounder again." Bellamy growls at her.

"Yeah? Well, I have a warning for you, too. The grounders are coming and they're attacking at first light."

"What do I have to do to stop you from coming in here?" Clarke begs Bellamy.

"Unless you are dead, nothing will stop me," Bellamy whispers to her. "I told you I am not leaving you again"

He helps her lay on the hammock. He presses a kiss to her forehead. "I told you before, I am not leaving you, Clarke." He tells her softly.

"What if you die because of me?” she whispers.

"I'll die without you, so either way I'm fucked." He whispers back to her.

Octavia pipes up, "If he's not sick by now, then he's probably immune like me." She watches them carefully.

"What else did Lincoln tell you?" Bellamy inquires.

"Not much just that the virus doesn't last long." She tells him.

Murphy stands up and says, "It's true. I feel better."

Clarke tells Bellamy, "They need to stay hydrated."

"You need to stay hydrated." He says.

 

 

Finn, Harper, Jasper, and Monty are helping with bullet production.

"We're running out of gunpowder,” Monty says

"We are gonna die," whines Harper.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Jasper tells her.

"Hey, guys, stay focused. We're doing good. We need as many rounds done by dawn as we can." Raven scolds them.

Finn asks. "What do we need to build a bomb?"

"Depends on what you're trying to blow up." She says.

"How about a bridge?" Asks Finn

"What are you talking about?" Raven inquires.

"Murphy says he crossed a bridge on his way back here from the grounders' camp. Sound familiar?" Finn jogs her memory.

"Yeah. So what?" Raven tells him.

"So the virus is fast. Murphy is already getting better. Blowing the bridge won't stop the attack, but the longer we can delay it, the more of us will be able to fight." Finn explains.

"So, how do we make a bomb?" Finn asks.

"Well, it needs an accelerant, Gunpowder and a container of hydrazine. Put the gunpowder around the hydrazine. Hit the bull's-eye Win a prize." She says.

"Use the rest of our gunpowder," Monty tells her.

"We won't be able to make any more bullets," Raven says.

"Tonight we need a bomb. We can worry about bullets tomorrow." Finn assures her.

They work on the bomb, scraping components together.

"To be safe, you need to be at least 200 feet away to make the shot," Raven explains to her motley crew.

"Which one of you is gonna the bomb? She asks.

They all stare at each other, finally Finn pipes up, "I will."

They head outside to update Bellamy.

 

"Jasper, I need you to take the shot. If you miss, if that bridge doesn't blow, we're all dead. You got that?" Bellamy tells him sternly.

"Hey, why me? I mean, you've got 20 shooters." Jasper asks, but then he realizes it, "I'm the only one not sick, right?"

"Jasper, you are a damn good shot, I trust you," Bellamy assures him. "And you aren't sick, so don't miss."

"Right," Jasper tells him as he walks away.

Bellamy falls to his knees, blood spewing everywhere.

Murphy grabs one side of him and Clarke grabs another.

"Come on. Come on. Get on your side. You're ok. You're ok, all right? I got you." Clarke tells him as he vomits blood onto the floor.

She grabs his hand and tells him, "Ok. Ok. Just breathe. Just breathe. All right." He stops vomiting and lays on the floor breathing heavy.

"That's better,” Clarke tells him, as she wipes his face with a rag.

She attempts to stand up and let go of his hand, but he holds it tight. "Clarke, don't leave me." He whispers as he tugs on her hand.

"I'm right here, Bellamy." She tells him as she lays down and curls up behind him on the blanket.

She strokes his hair and holds him tight.

A few hours later, Octavia is pressing a cool cloth to his forehead, he is delirious, mumbling in his unconscious state.

"No! Don't leave me!" He shouts out, still unconscious.

"I am here, Bellamy." Octavia tries to soothe him.

"Clarke? Clarke! Clarke, I love you." He says as he thrashes around.

"Oh, big brother, you got it bad" she whispers.

Later that night Bellamy is awake.

Murphy attempts to hand him a cup of water.

"Here," Murphy says.

Bellamy knocks his hand away and yells, "Get the hell away from me."

"Bellamy, you're sick, ok? I'm just trying to help." Murphy reminds him.

"When I get better if you're still here..." Bellamy begins to say.

Clarke comes over, "Hey, I got this one." And brings Bellamy a cup of water to drink. "Here. You feeling better?"

"Yeah." He says.

She leans on his arm and grabs his hand.

"I'm so glad Bellamy, I don't know what I would have done if you died." She confesses.

"You'd be fine, Clarke." He attempts to assure her.

"Fine? No, not at all! How could you say that?" She says.

"Have you seen Octavia?" Bellamy quickly changes the subject.

"She was up all night helping people." Clarke answers. "Murphy gave her a break."

"Don't tell me you trust him now," Bellamy asks, clearly upset at the notion.

"Trust? No. I do believe in second chances, though." She explains

"We are not done talking about this Bellamy." She says.

He ignores her and continues. "It's almost dawn. Better get everyone inside. If we lock the doors, maybe the grounders will think we're not home."

"Not everyone is sick." She says.

"Sick is better than dead." He reasons with her.

"You don't think Finn and Jasper are gonna pull it off?" She asks.

The bomb goes off in the distance, they hear the boom and see the fireball.

"They did it!" Clarke says loudly.

They both step outside onto the ramp to see the explosions cloud light up the sky.

"I have become death, destroyer of worlds. It's Oppenheimer, the man who built the first..." she begins to tell him.

He cuts her off, "I know who Oppenheimer is." He says.

Meanwhile Raven is talking with Finn as they walk back from the bridge.

"You hesitated." She says.

"What?" He asks

"When we asked who was gonna take the bomb, you hesitated." She said again.

"It's what people do when they're considering something that might blow them up, right?" Finn says.

"You didn't hesitate when Clarke was falling. You knew she had the virus, but you ran to catch her anyway." Raven cries.

"Raven." Finn begins

"You didn't hesitate. And you are always upset when she is with Bellamy. You are always asking where she is. Always inserting her in your plans." She cries

"Raven, I love you," Finn says.

"Not the way that I want to be loved. Not the way that you love Clarke. It's over, Finn." She tells him.

"You can't be serious Raven." He says.

"Oh. I am dead serious Finn." She says.

"You know they are sleeping together right?" She tells him. "You know he loves her?"

"Who?" Finn asks, clearly upset.

"Clarke and Bellamy!" Raven loudly tells him.

She pushes Finn out of the tent and sits on the bed to cry.

Late into the night, Bellamy and Clarke are in his tent, in bed, curled up. He is behind her, spooning her, his arm pulled around her. His face nestled in her neck.

"I would have died without you. Thank you." He whispers.

"You would have survived the plague with or without me. I didn't do much." She says. Remember I was passed out for most of it."

"That's not what I mean." He tells her.

"Since we might die tomorrow, I have to tell you this." He sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"If you die, I die." He begins to explain.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"I would die...inside...without you." He says shakily.

She turns over to face him.

"Bellamy." She begins to say.

"I know it's only been a few weeks, and believe I am not that kind of guy." Bellamy rambles

"Bellamy, what is it?" She asks, as she looks at him intently.

"Clarke, I love you." He sucks in his breath the moment he says it.

His eyes searching hers, searching for her response.

She smiles slightly and places her hands on his face.

"I love you too." She whispers as they embrace.

"I would kiss you, but I'm still recovering from the plague." He says.

They laugh just a little, for a moment.

 

 

 

 


	10. We are grounders

The next morning, they are making love again. Bellamy is deep inside her.

 She cries out, Bellamy!" As her walls shake. "Music to my hears, princess." he says as he cums inside her after that. "I love you." He whispers.

"If this was the ark, people would say we moved too fast." She tells him. "We had nothing but time on the ark.

"Do you regret this? He asks.

"No, never!" She assures him. 

"Here on the ground, time moves different." He tells her.

"When death is looming around every corner, you have to cherish every moment." She says.

"I am happy we found each other." She tells him.

"Me too." He says.

"Honestly, I can barely remember my life before you Clarke. The ark, feels like a dream now." He confesses.

He kisses her temple and strokes her hair as the sun rises.

"You should move in, with me, I mean, do you want to?" Bellamy asks. "Will you?"

"Where, your tent? Romantic." she teases.

"Hey, you sleep here every night, no sense in your tent being empty. Just move in, we can give your tent to one of the kids" he asks

"I'd like that.” She tells him as she leans up to kiss him. 

* * *

 Bellamy and Clarke get dressed and leave his tent, headed in opposite directions.

 Bellamy spots Dell harassing Octavia. He yells over to Dell and Finn, "Dell come relieve Monroe on the wall, Finn go help Octavia and Murphy with the smokehouse. 

Finn goes back to assisting with the smokehouse. 

(The smokehouse does not burn down)

* * *

 Later that morning, Clarke enters Bellamy's tent with a blanket and a small bag. 

Bellamy follows her closely behind.

"What's this?" he asks

"Everything I own." She says with a sigh.

"Wanna celebrate?" He asks seductively.

"Ok, but I only have 15 minutes." She tells him as she smiles.

"That is plenty of time." he says as he backs her up to their bed.  

* * *

 Meanwhile, Raven is outside the armory tent watching Finn walk across camp.

She sees him approach Clarke's tent and watches as he goes inside.

She turns in a huff and heads back into the tent.

* * *

 Finn outside of Clarke's Tent calls out. "Hey, Clarke You alone? We should talk" he says.

He gets no response so he goes inside. He finds it empty.

* * *

 

After Clarke leaves for the dropship, Bellamy heads out to Raven's armory tent.

"So what's your plan, sit here until you run out of bullets?" Raven asks Bellamy.

"Yeah or until you come up with something better." Bellamy says.

"Come on, Raven. You came down here in a pod you rebuilt yourself. You made a bomb out of a tin can. What else you got in that head of yours?" He reminds her of how strong she is.

"Radios. We can't defend ourselves if we can't communicate. If we can build radios, walkie-talkies then we can fight as a team. We'd have a chance, at least." Raven pipes up.

"See? We need you. You may be a huge pain in the ass, but you're smart." Bellamy tells her, he gives her a hug. 

Raven reaches up and pulls Bellamy down for a kiss.

"Whoa Raven, WTF are you doing?" He chastises her and pulls away.

"Moving on!" She tells him.

"What?" He asks.

"They don't waste time. I'll give them that. What's it been, a day and a half?" She says.

"I've never been with anyone but Finn. Take off your clothes." She tells him

He backs up almost out of her tent, "Whoa Raven. No."

"You're just upset and not thinking straight." He says.

"Are you turning me down Blake?" She hisses.

"I heard you were quite the whore down here,  no joy for me, or do you only like underage girls?" Raven chides him. 

"Raven, stop." He tells her.

She attempts to kiss him again.

"Raven, please." He says as he gently pushes her off him "I can't, I won't."

"Do you love her?" She asks. "Clarke, do you?"

"Yes," he admits. 

"Does she love you?" She asks more.

"Yes, she does." He tells her.

Her face is turned up full of confusion. 

"Early today about an hour ago, what were you doing?" She asks in a huff as she puts her clothes back on.

"What?" he asks, confused.

"What were you doing?” she asks him again in exacerbation.

"I was in my tent, with Clarke. She moved in, we were um, celebrating." He tells her. 

"Fuck, I'm an idiot...no he's an idiot." She says.

"What are you talking about?

"I thought Finn was with Clarke earlier, he went into her tent." Raven says.

"Why would that matter?" Bellamy asked

"Finn is in love with her." Raven admits.

Bellamy's face shows his sheer confusion and frustration, "Who?"

"Clarke!" Raven tells him loudly. "Finn is in love with Clarke!" 

"Raven, you have to know they were never together." Bellamy attempts to assure her

"How long? You and Clarke, how long?" She asks.

"Since the first week on the ground." He admits.

"So Finn and Clarke?" Raven asks.

"There was never a Finn and Clarke." Bellamy reassures her.

"Shit. Not bad for a janitor from factory station." She jokes, as she holds her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Bellamy, for all of this. God I feel like such an idiot!" Raven voices her frustration.

"Finn is a dick, I think I'm gonna go punch him now, for you and me." Bellamy tells her.

"Oh, can I watch?" Raven smiles.

"Sure!" Bellamy responds with a smirk. "If you’re into that sort of thing" 

"Jackass" Raven calls out.

* * *

Bellamy finds Clarke later in the dropship.

He slips his arms behind her, pulling her close.

He kisses her neck, she giggles and turns to kiss him.

They kiss deep and hot for just a moment, he leaves her breathless.

He hugs her tight. "I love you." He whispers, then he walks off into the camp.

* * *

 "Come on. These foxholes aren't gonna build themselves. Better hope those landmines work. All the gunpowder we're wasting, we could be making more grenades." He barks out orders.

Raven teases him, "You want to come over here and test one?"

"Cute. I need this entire section mined by morning. Then you finish the south field." He continues his orders.

"Hey, Finn." Bellamy call out as he walks up to him. Finn turns around just as Bellamy's fist connects with his face.

"That's for Raven!" Bellamy shouts. "And this is for Clarke!" He shouts as he punches him again. "Stay away from Raven and Clarke."

Raven shouts out, "Go rebel king!" Wolf whistles and claps her hands.

Bellamy bows to her, as the rest of the camp looks on in utter confusion.

"This camp is the only thing keeping us alive! Get back to work!" He orders the crowd that is milling about.

* * *

 Jasper walks into the dropship and sees Murphy killing Myles.

"Murphy, just put the gun down." Jasper says.

"He tried to kill me. Hey, don't move." Murphy tells him.

"You know what'll happen to me if you tell Bellamy." Murphy says.

"Tell Bellamy what?" Jasper asks, pretending to be confused.

"Give me the radio, Jasper." Murphy commands.

Jasper shouts into the radio, "Bellamy, Murphy has a gun. He killed Myles." He tosses the radio to the side.

Murphy closes the dropship door.

Bellamy is outside pounding on the door. "Murphy, what the hell are you doing? Murphy! Murphy! Open the damn door!"

"You try to be a hero, Jasper dies." Murphy shouts to Bellamy.

Belly whispers to Raven, "Get that door open, see if you can get under the dropship and wire it to open. We need to save Jasper."

"Come on, Murphy. You don't want to hurt Jasper. You want to hurt me. So what do you say? How about you trade him for me?" Bellamy shouts.

"Bellamy, no!" Clarke cries out as she runs to him.

"I'll be ok." He tells her as he kisses her forehead.

"Bellamy, if you do this, he'll kill you." Clarke cries.

"If I don't, he'll kill Jasper." He tells her.

"I can't lose you." She says through tear stained eyes.

"Simple. You open the door, I walk in, and he walks out." Bellamy tells him. 

The drop ship door opens, Jasper walks in and Bellamy walls out. Murphy closes the door quickly.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Raven is looking for access under the dropship. Jasper finds her and is helping. .

"Very cool. Stop thinking like a mechanic and find me something to shoot through." Jasper tells her.

"Well, this mechanic's gonna hotwire the door. There's the hatch. Locks from above." She says.

Jasper tells her, "He's up there because of me. Help me find the door circuit."

"Jasper, shut up. They are, like, right above your head." She whispers.

* * *

 Bellamy starts "You want me to apologize? I'm sorry."

"You got it all wrong, Bellamy. I don't want you to say anything. I want you to feel what I felt and then I want you to die." Murphy tells him. 

"You're so brave, aren't you? I mean, you came in here thinking that you were stronger than me, and maybe one of your friends would come and help you. Well, what are you thinking now, Bellamy?" Murphy taunts him.

"You know, I got to hand it to you, Bellamy. You got 'em all fooled. They actually look up to you, almost as much as they look up to Clarke. Yeah, well, we know the truth, don't we? You're a coward. I learned that the day you kicked out the crate from beneath me." Murphy monologues.

* * *

 

"I think I found it. Get outside. Be ready when it opens." Raven tells Jasper.

 

* * *

 

"Isn't that what you said? That you were just giving the people what they wanted, right?"

"I should have stopped them." Bellamy admits.

"Yeah, it's a little late for that now." Murphy tells him

 "You think they're just gonna let you walk out of here?" Bellamy says.

"Well, I think the princess is going to watch the king die and then I'll take out my revenge on princess." Murphy tells him.

"So who's really gonna lead these people, huh?" Bellamy asks.

"Well, after the king and princess are dead, Me, that's who, and, yeah, maybe I'll have to kill your grounder-pounding little sister." Murphy tells him as he kicks the chair out from under Bellamy, the rope around his neck tightening.

"No! Using your hands is a cheat. Mine were bound, remember?" Murphy shouts as he tries to get Bellamy's hand down and away from the rope.

* * *

 "Raven, you did it!" Jasper whispers.

The door pops open and Murphy fires his rifle.

Jasper, Clarke and Octavia rush into the drop ship.

* * *

"Bellamy!" Shouts Clarke. "Hold on!"

Bellamy is hanging from the rafters swinging wildly. Jasper is attempting to hold him up as Octavia cuts him down.

He lands with a thud on the dropship floor as Clarke rushes to him, she removes the rope from his neck.

"Breathe! Breathe! Can you breathe? Come on!" She says as chokes and gasps for air.

"Good. You're ok. You're ok." Clarke tells him as she strokes his face and hair. 

"Raven, he's fine!" Shouts Jasper

Murphy has climbed to the top level of the dropship, blown a hole in the wall and escaped camp. 

* * *

Once Bellamy has caught his breath he speaks to the 100.

"They think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here. But they're yet to realize one very important fact: We are on the ground now and that means _WE_  are grounders!" He rallies the kids.

"Yeah! Grounders with guns!" Some of the kids shout.

"Damn right! I say let 'em come!" Bellamy shouts.

"Bellamy's right. If we leave, we may never find a place as safe as this. And God knows, in this world, we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow." Clarke shouts. "We are grounders now!"

* * *

 Raven cries out, "Help me!" 

Finn finds her under the dropship, "Raven! Raven! Raven. Raven's here!" He shouts. "She's been shot!"

Bellamy runs over to them, "Murphy shot her." He growls

"Get her into the dropship." Clarke tells them.

 


	11. Mountain men

 

The war happened all canon, they blasted the rockets, burned the grounders, got abducted by the mountain men.

Clarke thinks she killed Finn and Bellamy.

Clarke wakes up in the white room, in Mount Weather

"Bellamy!" she cries out.

She desperately tries to leave the room, so she ends up breaking the window and holding Maya at knifepoint.

"Where's Bellamy" she whispers.

I don't know who that is Maya says

Where are my friends Clarke says

Do you want to live? Do exactly what I say.

Who are you, people? Answer me!" Clarke demands.

How many of us are here? Where are they? Say something!

Hello Clarke. I am president Wallace.

How many of us did you capture?

Clarke, you've got it wrong. You're not prisoners. We saved you, all 48 of you.

Well, in that case, you won't mind if we leave. If there are 48 of us here, we still have people out there.

The patrol brought in everyone they could find.

Where's Bellamy? So help me God if you've hurt him, I'll burn this place to the ground! She shouts.

We didn't hurt him, and we didn't find him.

Then look again.

I want to see my people. Of course, you do. I would, too.

Clarke meets up with the 48.

Meanwhile at the dropship

"Clarke? Clarke?" Bellamy shouts.

"Bellamy. You're you're alive." Raven says happily.

"Aah! You murdering son of a bitch!" Bellamy shots as he punches Murphy.

"Place him under arrest," Kane says.

"Wait. You don't understand." Bellamy shouts.

Raven shouts "Murphy murdered two of our people. He shot another one. He tried to hang Bellamy!"

"I don't care. You are not animals. There are rules. Laws. You are not in control here anymore." Kane says.

Bellamy is locked up for punching Murphy. Murphy is locked up for murder.

Raven survives the surgery.

Kane is still a dick.

Kane won't send search teams to find the kids after the first team was crucified.

At Mount Weather, Clarke distrusts the mountain men and wants Miller to break out with her.

I have to go, Miller, I can't lose Bellamy!" she pleads.

"He didn't make it Clarke," Miller tells her.

"I don't believe that! I would feel it if he was gone. In my bones, in my soul, I would feel it. She tells them.

"We are safe here, Clarke!" Miller tells her.

"No, we aren't," Clarke tells him

"Don't do anything stupid Clarke." He tells her.

Back at Camp Jaha

Finn sneaks into the tent to break Bellamy out of lockup.

"We're going after her," Finn says. "I need your help, Bellamy."

"It's about time," Bellamy says with a smile. "But we are going after all of them, not just her.

Murphy whispers loudly "Wait, wait. What about me?"

Bellamy grabs the knife and cut Murphy's cuffs off.

"No! What are you doing?" Finn says.

"He's coming with us," Bellamy tells him

"No way." Says Finn.

Bellamy explains, "He's been to the Grounder prison camp."

"He's right," Murphy says.

"Ok. Fine, as long as we get Clarke and our friends back." Finn says.

They sneak out of the camp to the woods. They wait in the woods.

Okay, Sterling just signaled. Someone's coming.

"You don't think anyone saw us?" Bellamy asks

"Shh. Keep it down." Finn says.

Abby and David Miller come out of the forest. "You're late," Abby says to Finn.

"Bellamy decided to bring company," Finn says.

"He's the only person that's been in their camp." Bellamy defends his decision.

"Here. Find my son. His name is Nathan Miller." David says.

"Bellamy. Find Clarke. Bring them home."Abby tells him.

"I will find her, find them, or die trying." He tells her.

Bellamy nods and they walk off into the forest.

At Mount Weather

Clarke cuts her arm open and is taken to medical. A little while later she wakes up in Medical, her arm is sewn up.

She pretends to be asleep as she here's voices in the room. She opens one eye and watches Dr. Tsing enter a room on the side.

She sees someone laying in another bed, getting a transfusion.

She follows the tubing and enters a room.

Grounders are seen in cages being hung and drained for their blood.

 

 


	12. Breakout baby

Clarke breaks out of Mount Weather with Anya.

They head to Camp Jaha.

The arkers shoot at them, killing Anya instantly and wounding Clarke.

Major Byrne: Secure the perimeter! Teams of 3! Open the gate!

Rando arker guy: We gotta get her to medical. Move! Move!

Major Bryne Wait. Once the prisoner is secured.

Abby comes running to see who was shot.

Abby shouts, "She's not a prisoner. She's my daughter.! Clarke!"

"Mom?" Clarke says

Abby shouts, "I need saline and a pressure dressing" as they run into the medical tent.

"Mom where's Finn, Raven, and Bellamy?

Abby is trying to save Clarke's life, she doesn't think it is a big deal to say, "Raven is her, Finn and Bellamy are gone, honey." Off the cuff.

"Mom!".. she can't even say the words He's Dead and I killed him, her heart is breaking. The damn is open and she bursts into tears long

Clarke passes out from the pain.

"Is she all right?" Major Bryne asks.

"She will be," Abby says.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We had no idea who she was."

Clarke wakes up and looks around.

Major Bryne gets in her face immediately.

"Where have you been?" Byrne asks

"Mount Weather," Clarke tells her.

"The Grounders took you to Mount Weather?" Bryne asks.

"No. The Mountain Men. We have to get our people out." Clarke says

Abby cuts in, "We're not doing this right now." She says to Major Bryne.

"Yes, ma'am," Bryne says, as she turns to leave.

Clarke cries."Mom, I thought you were dead. I thought you were all dead."

"Not me. I'm right here." Abby tells her as she hugs her tight.

"I thought you got thrown off the council," Clarke says eyeing the pin.

"Oh. It's the chancellor's pin." Abby tells her.

"Wait, you?" Clarke inquires.

"Yeah. Thelonious didn't make it, and Kane left two days ago to try to make peace with the Grounders to get you and the others back." Abby explains.

"I told you. The Grounders didn't have us. How long have I been asleep?" Clarke asks.

"About 10 hours," Abby tells her.

Clarke attempts to sit up.

"Hey, Clarke, slow down. Hey. It's too soon." Abby tells her.

"Mom, we need to move against Mount Weather. How many guards are there?" Clarke asks

"Clarke, please. You need to rest." Abby pleads with her.

"I don't need to rest. I'm fine. And I don't need you to protect me. What I need is to save my friends." Clarke says angrily.

She attempts to stand up but is dizzy and sits back down fast.

"Clarke, about the baby." Abby starts to say.

"Baby? What Baby?" Clarke says.

"You're pregnant," Abby tells her.

Clarke at once her eyes go wide and her hands fly to her lower belly, she gasps, "Bellamy!" And bursts into tears again.

 

Abby's face goes white as she leaves medical.

Near the gate, Abby catches up with Major Bryne.

Major Bryne says. "Ma'am. Movement in the north woods."

"Grounders?" Abby asks

"I don't think so," Bryne says

Bellamy, Monroe, and Mel come back from the search for Clarke.

Bryne shouts, "Open the gate."

Rando arker Man shouts, "Weapon. Need your weapon. Weapon secure."

"Arrest him!" Abby commands Major Bryne as she points to Bellamy.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Bellamy shouts.

Abby gets into his face, "You know exactly what you did, you monster!"

"What the hell!" He shouts back

"She's pregnant, How could you? She's 17! She's my daughter" Abby shouts as she is crying.

"Clarke's pregnant? Wait, Clarke's here? " Bellamy begins to tear up.

"Major Bryne, lock him up. For rape." Abby tells her.

"Whoa! I would never, ever do that! Abby wait!" Bellamy shouts

"Clarke! Clarke! Where is she!" He shouts as he is being dragged into a detainment tent. "Clarke? Clarke!"

Suddenly, hearing Bellamy's shouts, she emerges from her tent.

"Bellamy!" She shouts as she runs to him.

"Clarke!" He shouts as he struggles in his cuffs, pulling away from Major Byrne's grasp.

Clarke reaches him and throws herself onto him.

He falls to his knees with her.

"Everyone said you were dead, I didn't believe it. I could feel it, in my heart!" She cries.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," he tells her.

"I never gave up looking for you." He tells her.

She hugs him tight, and breaths him in. She soars up and grabs his face and kisses him deeply.

Abby catches up to them, she is shocked by what she sees.

"Clarke, get away from him" Abby commands

"No, mom. Take these cuffs off him, he didn't do anything." Clarke says.

"No Clarke, He forced you...He got you pregnant." Abby says.

"I love him, Mom! He didn't force anything. We have been together the first week on the ground!" Clarke cries.

"What" Abby looks on in disbelief.

"Mom, I love him! Remove these cuffs now mom!" Clarke begs.

Abby has Major Bryne remove the cuffs.

As soon as the cuffs are off Bellamy sweeps Clarke up in a bruising hug.

She winces slightly at the pain in her side.

He gingerly touches her side.

"What happened?" he asks

"I was shot when I got to Camp Jaha. They thought I was a grounder" Clarke explains.

"You shot her!" He shouts at Abby

"I am out for days searching for her and you shoot her?" Bellamy shouts again.

"Let it go Bellamy" Clarke pleads

She pulls him in for another kiss.

"I love you!" she says

"I love you too" he responds

His hand flies to her belly

"A baby?" He whispers.

"Yeah, looks like it." She whispers

"You have to know, I will never leave you or this baby. I am all in Clarke." He assures her.

"I know" she whispers "I never doubted that for a minute."

Bellamy and Clarke find an empty room on the Ark.

They lay down and curl up with one another.

"Last time I saw you, you were closing the dropship door," Bellamy tells her as he strokes her face.

She tears up.

"Had to be done." He assures her.

"Did you get any sleep?" Bellamy asks

"It's ok. I'll sleep when we find Finn." She says

"You haven't seen him, Clarke. Losing you, the others, the war, it changed him. He executed the Grounder that drew us the map. Pulled the trigger without even blinking and walked away." Bellamy tells her.

"That doesn't sound like Finn." She says in disbelief.

"No, it doesn't. I saw what he was capable of and still, I let him go with Murphy and 2 automatic rifles. I'm sure that had to be done, too. When we got back to the dropship and no one was there, we assumed it was the Grounders." He tells her

"Of course, you did. You couldn't have known it was the Mountain Men. No one could have." She says.

"How long until chocolate cake turns into being hung upside down and drained for their blood?" Bellamy says.

"I don't know, but we don't have much time." She tells him

Bellamy says, "Ok. First, we get some sleep, then we find Finn, then our people in Mount Weather."

"Sounds like a plan," Clarke says.

 


	13. Nothing's fair in love and war

Finn massacres the grounder village in search of Clarke, but Clarke is safe in Camp Jaha with Bellamy.

Lincoln is turned into a reaper by the mountain men  
Kane and Jaha get kidnapped by Lexa's men. (All of that happens canon.

Jaha returns to Camp Jaha to deliver Lexa's message, leave or die.

Abby and Jaha choose to flee if SHTF.

Bellamy is hiding a secret.

He comes into the yard to get Clarke.

"Hey, You need to come with me right now," Bellamy whispers.

"Why? What's happened?" Clarke asks.

"I'll explain on the way. Bring a medkit." Bellamy tells her.

They get to the dropship and quickly go inside.

Bellamy shuts the door and locks it right away.

Clarke sees Finn, she runs over to him.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Clarke asks.

Finn is lying on the floor in the corner of the room, bleeding.

Finn begins to explain, "This is my fault. The Grounders are attacking because of me."

She patches him up.

"The Grounders are attacking because that's what they do," Clarke says

Meanwhile, Octavia has rescued Lincoln and they show up at the dropship seeking help. Bellamy helps Octavia get Lincoln into the dropship and chains him to the floor.

"It's ok. He's been restrained." Bellamy says to Clarke.

Octavia pleads with Clarke, "Can you help him?"

"I don't know. I knew Mount Weather controlled the Reapers. I had no idea they were creating them." Clarke tells them.

"If they can do that to Lincoln What are they doing to our friends?" Bellamy asks.

Clarke saves Lincoln and discovers its a drug that turned him into a reaper, and comes up with a plan to save them all.

 

Abby and Camp Jaha are preparing to evacuate.

Clarke and Bellamy come back to Camp Jaha just as they are preparing to evacuate.

Clarke finds her mother and tells her, "I know how to stop the attack. Let us talk to the commander. She was Anya's second. Maybe she'll listen."

"We don't even know if the commander even wants to stop the attack!" Jaha says.

"We haven't been able to negotiate with the Grounders because we haven't had anything to offer them. The biggest threat they face is from the Reapers. I think we may be able to eliminate that threat for them once and for all." Clarke says.

Bellamy continues, "Lincoln was turned into a reaper, but Clarke saved him."

"He is in withdrawal from some drug the Mountain men gave him, if we can bring him back, we can bring back others. Clarke says.

'We don't even know what he's withdrawing from. The detox alone could kill him." Abby says

"That's where you come in," Clarke tells Abby. "You need to save him"

"And if I can't save him?" Abby asks

"That's not an option," Clarke says.

Jaha tries to strong-arm his way into taking the chancellorship from Abby. He attempts to have Abby arrested. Instead, Abby sends Jaha to the stockade.

"I have faith, too. In my daughter." Abby tells him.

"Thank you," Clarke says.

"I'll send a guard detail with you." Abby offers.

"No. They'll see it as a threat. Just Bellamy and I. Finn will take you to Lincoln." Clarke says.

"If you're wrong all of us are gonna die!" Abby tells her.

The grounders are outside Camp Jaha.

Bellamy and Clarke approach the commander's tent. Gustus is standing out front.

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will slit your throat." Gustus tells them

"You're the ones who have been killing my people." Lexa says

"You're the one who sent them there to kill us." Bellamy quickly replies.

"You let your second speak for you?" Lexa asks.

"He is my equal, not my second." Clarke replies.

Indra inquires, "Niron en goch op?"

Clarke asks, "What"

"Is he your chosen or your bodyguard then? Lexa translates

"Both" Clarke tells them.

Lexa raises an eyebrow but continues on.

"Do you have an answer for me, Clarke of the sky people?" Lexa asks.

"I've come to make you an offer." Clarke tells her.

"This is not a negotiation." Lexa says

Clarke continues, "We can help you beat the Mountain Men."

"Go on." Lexa says.

Clarke explains how she and Anya escaped the mountain, how Anya died, how they can turn back reapers. Bellamy and Clarke bring Lexa and Indra to the dropship and prove Lincoln is back. Lincoln goes into cardiac arrest but they use the shock baton to bring him back fully.

"I just want to say Lincoln's recovery was Impressive. No one's ever survived such a fate before." Lexa says

"Thank you. We just have to keep them alive long enough for the drug to leave their system. I know we can do the same for others." Clarke tells her.

"You may have your truce." Lexa tells them.

"Thank you." Bellamy and Clarke both say.

"I just need one thing in return." Lexa says

"Tell me." Bellamy says.

"Deliver me the one you call Finn. Our truce begins with his death. " Lexa tells him.

Clarke and Bellamy head back to Camp Jaha to talk to Abby.

They get to the gate and are let inside.

"What did she say? Is there a chance for a truce?" Abby asks.

"Yes." Clarke says as tears form in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Abby asks

"They want Finn. If we want a truce, we have to give them Finn. That's their offer." Bellamy says.

"That's not an offer. It's punishment. For what happened at the village." Abby says

"Blood for blood." Clarke says

"That's insane. If we refuse?" Abby says

"They attack at dawn." Bellamy says.

Clarke, Bellamy, Abby, Finn, and Raven visit Lincoln in medical at the camp.

"What will they do to him?" Abby asks Lincoln.

"Fire. Because he killed the innocent, it starts with fire." Lincoln tells them.

"Starts?" Raven asks.

"They'll take his hands. His tongue, his eyes." Lincoln continues.

Raven gasps and tears fall from her eyes.

"And anyone who grieves will have a turn with the knife, cutting him with a thousand cuts. At sunrise, the commander will end it with her sword. But I've never known anyone to survive until the sword. He killed 18, he will suffer the pain of 18 deaths." Lincoln tells them.

Kane is released by Lexa and comes to Camp Jaha.

He proposes a trial, but ultimately they know in their hearts Finn is guilty.

Finn makes the decision for them. He sneaks out of Camp and turns himself into Lexa's men.

Clarke. Bellamy, Raven and the others all watch in horror.

Lexa's men immediately strip the branches off a tree nearby and tie Finn to it.

The light a fire near the tree so the scene is illuminated in the night.

"They want us to watch." Bellamy says

Raven begs Clarke and Bellamy to save Finn.

Bellamy says, "We're gonna get him. We'll get in close and we'll hit them hard."

"Son there's thousands of them. Even if we could kill hundreds, they'd still wipe out this camp and your friend would still die." Kane responds.

"We have to try." Bellamy says.

Raven shouts, "Abby. Abby, we have to do something.

"No, Raven, we can't" Abby tells her

"Come on, Bellamy!" says Clarke.

"What are we doing?" She asks

"We are gonna talk to the commander." Bellamy tells her. "Beg for mercy, whatever it takes."

They walk over to Lexa's tent. .

"We are here to talk to your commander. Let us through." Clarke says.

"Let her pass." Lexa says to her guards.

"You cannot stop this." Lexa tells them

"No. Only you can. Show my people how powerful you are. Show them you can be merciful. Show them you're not a savage." Clarke pleads

"We are what we are." Lexa tells her.

"If Finn doesn't die, we have no Truce." Lexa says

"Choose Clarke." Lexa tells her.

"No! There must be another way?" Clarke cries.

"His death starts the truce." Lexa reminds them

"Can I say good-bye?" Bellamy asks Lexa

Lexa nods

Bellamy runs to Finn and bear hugs him tight. His left hand is behind his Finn's head and his right hand down by his side.

"Forgive me" Bellamy whispers.

"Nothing to forgive Bellamy." Finn tells him.

"Take care of Clarke and our people." Finn begs

"Always." Bellamy responds

"I'm sorry things ended this way spacewalker." Bellamy tells him.

"Don't be, I was already dead the minute I shot those grounders. I knew that." Finn says.

"Thanks, Bellamy" Finn whispers as his head slumps to the side.

"May we meet again." Bellamy whispers as he pulls out the knife that he plunged into Finns Chest.

Tears have fallen down Bellamy's face as he walks back to Lexa and Clarke.

"It is done." Bellamy solemnly says.

Lexa nods, " Your truce begins now" she says.

Raven screams are heard in the background.


	14. Because of Spacewalker

Bellamy walks back to the tent where Clarke is.

"They would've tortured him." Bellamy tells Clarke.  
"I had to."

"It's ok, Bellamy. I know" she tells him.

"I've become the monster I was always afraid of." He cries.

"But I had to." He whispers as he lets out a sob.

"They would have tortured him, I...I couldn't bear to see that happen to one of us." He says.

"I know" she assures him.

She holds him tight as they talk.

They wait to find out if Bellamy just started a war or ended it.

Finally, Gustus enters the tent.

"The commander is ready to talk." Gustus tells them. "Come with me."

Clarke and Bellamy follow him to Lexa's tent.

They walk inside and see Lexa on the throne, Indra at her side.

Lexa begins, "Blood has answered blood. Some on my side say that's not enough. They wanted the murderer to suffer as our tradition demands, but they do not know that your suffering will be worse. What you did tonight will haunt you until the end of your days. You killed one of your own people." She continues, "still, there will be restitution. The body will be given to the people of Tondc, murderer, and murder joined by fire. Only then can we have peace."

"No.No.We've done enough." Clarke says. Bellamy tries to stop her.

"Shhh," he tells her. "Clarke, Don't" he whispers.

"Enough? We were owed the pain of 18 deaths. We were owed our righteous kill. My village deserves justice!." Indra says loudly.

"You don't want justice. You want vengeance." Clarke spits out.

"Clarke, stop it. We are trying to stop a war." Bellamy whispers as he holds her back.

"You have not seen my vengeance, Clarke." Lexa says steely.

"We'll do it, but when it's over, we talk about how to get our people out of Mount Weather, all of our people." Bellamy tells Lexa.

"Choose your attendants, we leave now." Lexa tells them.

"Clarke wait, you don't have to do this, I can go alone." He tells her. "Think of the baby" he whispers as his hand instinctively holds her belly.

"The baby is the reason I have to go, to ensure peace for her future." Clarke whispers as she places her hands over his.

"You're right, we need to ensure peace for everyone." Bellamy whispers to her.

"Clarke, are you with child?" Lexa asks, as she abruptly interrupts them.

"Yes." Clarke says as she nods hesitantly.

Lexa gets up from her throne and walks over to them, her hand outstretched.

Bellamy steps in front of Clarke protectively, as Lexa approaches them.

"A child is a blessing, I swear to you we would never hurt one bearing a child." Lexa says to Bellamy.

He nods slightly.

Bellamy steps aside.

Lexa reaches out and touches Clarke's belly.

"A blessing upon your child, Clarke, and Bellamy. May he be a strong warrior like his father or a fierce leader like her mother." She says.

She returns to her throne.

"We will perform the ritual here instead." She tells her attendants. "We begin at dawn."

"Thank you, Commander" Bellamy says.

"Yes, thank you." Clarke says too.

Clarke and Bellamy head back to Camp Jaha, into Bellamy's room.

He pulls her close and hugs her tight, planting a kiss on her temple.

"You still think this truce is a bad idea, don't you?" Clarke asks him.

"I think we're wasting time with politics while our friends are in trouble." Bellamy replies

"We need their army to get to Mount Weather, Bellamy, and you know it." She says

"Their army has been getting their ass kicked by Mount Weather forever." He tells her. "What we need is an inside man, someone to be our eyes and ears."

"Forget it. It's too dangerous." She tells him

"Clarke, if you can make it out, I can make it in." He reasons with her

"No! I can't lose you, ok?" She tells him. "I love you, we love you and we can't lose you."

He hugs her tight and drops to his knees. He kisses her belly right where their baby is growing.

"I love you too." He whispers to the baby.

He stands up and kisses Clarke deeply. "I love you too." He tells her.

"I will protect you both." He assures her.

 

 


	15. Taking down the mountain

Mostly canon as Bellamy breaks into mount weather, Clarke saves Bellamy by letting the missile fall on TonDC, Lexa betrays them, Adventure Squad takes the Mountain.

They are in the control room. Kane and Abby have been captured. Cage is drilling everyone.

"All we have to do is pull this. Hatches and vents will open, and the scrubbers reverse, pulling in outside air" Monty tells them.

"Emerson's gonna blow the door." Bellamy warns her.

"Clarke, we're out of time." Monty reminds her.

Clarke places her hand on the lever, preparing herself to irradiate level five.

She glances to the screen showing the footage from the dorms.

Her mother is still being drilled into.

Jasper has been locked up with the other prisoners and Octavia and Maya are being overtaken by guards.

"My sister. My responsibility." Bellamy says aloud.

"I have to save them." Clarke pleads

Bellamy places his hand over Clarke's where it is still resting on the lever.

"Together." They say in unison.

Clarke nods, and together they pull the lever that will irradiate level five, killing every citizen present.

They see in the camera's all the mountain men get blisters and boils and fall to the ground.

Jasper searches for Maya frantically. He runs to the great hall but does not find her.

He is shouting for her as he runs to the living quarters. He bursts into her apartment to find it empty.

"Maya" he shouts out.

He hears noises from behind the grate that her father hid them behind.

He pulls the grate and discovers Maya in a radiation suit hooked up to oxygen.

"You're alive?" He says in disbelief.

"Clarke, told me to hide and be prepared." She smiles as she tells him.

He helps her up and hugs her.

"We will donate, you can come home with me." He tells her.

"It will be okay." He assures her.

"Are they all dead,?" Maya asks hesitantly.

Jasper nods his head, as tears flow.

"None of us were innocent Jasper." She tells him.

They embrace in the room.

Meanwhile, Bellamy, Monty, and Clarke rush down to the extraction room.

Clarke rushes to her mother who is still bleeding on the table.

"Mom. I tried. I tried to be the good guy." She cries

"Maybe there are no good guys." Abby tells her.

"Harper!" Monty unties Harper and they embrace.

Bellamy unties Octavia and Kane. He embraces Octavia and then turns to Kane.

Kane embraces him and tells him, "You did well. Now let's get these people home."

"Yes, Sir." Bellamy replies.

Meanwhile Lincoln finds Cafe in the woods.

"This is for you." He says as he stabs him in the neck with the red. "The first dose is the worst."

They are walking through the gate. Clarke hugs Monty and waits for him to enter Arkadia. It is now just Bellamy and Clarke outside the gate.

"We should go inside" he tells her.

"I can't." She tells him.

"Look. If you need forgiveness, I'll give that to you. You're forgiven. Please come inside." He begs.

"No. Seeing their faces every day is just gonna remind me of what I did to get them here." She tears up.

"What we did. You don't have to do this alone."Bellamy assures her.

"I can't" she says as the tears flow.

"Alright then" he says as he adjusts his rifle on his back. "Let's go."

"What?" She is taken back by his response.

"We made a baby and I will not be like my father." He tells her.

"Where you go, I go." He tells her.

"Ok" she says as they fingers entwine.

They head out from the gate, together.

 

 


	16. The ocean

They followed Lincoln's directions to the ocean, to Flokru.

Giving up the need to fight, just living, together.

Luna welcomed them with opened arms.

4 months later.

She watches him as he twists his body to throw out the fishing net.

She stares at the muscles on his back as they tighten and flex as he moves.

She catches the glint of his skin as it glows bronze in the sunlight, while beads of sweat drip down his chest.

She admires his fresh black swirled tattoos on his arm and down his back, as they shine in a strong contrast against his caramel skin.

She sees his ink-black curls as they fall into his eyes, as they are longer now and soaked with sweat as he works.

He looks up and sees her staring at him, he smiles wider than she has seen in ages.

He walks up to her, smiles and kisses her sweetly.

"You are getting good at that" Clarke tells him.

"Thanks, only took a few weeks, but I got the hang of it" Bellamy says with a smile.

"What are you up to? He asks as he sits beside her.

"I am taking a break right now, sketching you." She shows him a sketch of himself.

"I have been teaching many of Flokru healing. Today we were working on sutures and they were teaching me about which seaweeds made the best medicines." She says.

"It is so peaceful here", he says "Do you want to stay here?"

"I don't know" she answers "It is tempting."

"How is my son?" he asks as he leans down to kiss her rounded belly.

"He or she is perfect, moving a lot today." She tells him.

"Just 16 more weeks and our baby will be here." He reminds her

"I know, I know." She sighs.

"Whatever you decide, it doesn't matter to me. Where you go, I go." He tells her.

"I just want our child to grow up happy, healthy, breathing fresh air, drinking fresh water. And his mom and dad" He says

"Bellamy!" she gasps

"What's wrong" he asks with a worried look.

"Nothing, give me your hand" she tells him.

She places his hand over the lower part of her rounded belly and waits.

"Oh my god!" He gasps "He is moving around a lot today!"

He feels the small kicks of their child.

They smile at each other.

Luna comes over to them

"May I" she asks as she reaches out to touch her belly.

"Of course!" Clarke says.

Luna places both hands on Clarke's belly as she squats down in front of her.

She smiles wide when she feels it.

"This one is strong." She tells them. "Children are a blessing, Clarke. Not everyone on the ground can have them. Only the strong survive"

They all smile.

"You two have come a long way." Luna says 'You fit in well here."

"We have learned a lot from each other." Clarke tells her.

"Thank you for taking us in" Bellamy thanks her.

"All are welcome here, Bellamy and Clarke. Those that accept peace are always welcome " she tells them.

Later that night, Clarke and Bellamy are outside, laying on a blanket, looking up at the stars.

"Hard to believe just 6 months ago we lived our whole lives in space." She says

"I know, it is incredible" he says as he kisses her temple.

"I have something for you." He tells her.

He pulls a simple silver band from his pocket.

He holds it out in front of her.

"Bellamy, what is this?" she eyes him curiously.

"I had it made for you." He tells her.

He sits up and gets down on one knee in front of her.

"Clarke Griffen, will you marry...me?" He asks hesitantly as he smiles at her.

"Yes!" She says as she kisses him deeply.

They kiss and lay back on the blanket.

"You make me happy Clarke" he tells her. "With you, I feel...well, whole."

"I love you, Bellamy." She says "I think I always did"

They lay back on the blanket and watch the stars again.

They sleep under the stars that night, in peace.

Later that night. Bellamy is woken up by Clarke thrashing around.

It hurts him inside to see her like this.

He reaches for her and gently shakes her awake.

She opens her eyes slowly and gazes at him.

"You were having a nightmare again" he tells her.

He tucks a stray golden-colored strand behind her ear and traces a finger across her jawline.

"What's wrong, Clarke?" He asks

"Bellamy... it's, just..." she attempts to explain.

Bellamy cups her face in his hands and brushes his lips against her forehead. "You can tell me." He whispers.

She takes a deep breath and gazes into his cocoa-colored eyes with a look full of gentle sadness, whispering, "I... I keep remembering it.... That day."

"I know." He whispers as he holds her tight "I know."

"We had no choice Clarke, there was no other way." He says to her.

"Bellamy, I can't help myself! I don't want to think about it... it hurts, Bellamy. But even when I sleep, it comes back to me in my dreams. I can't forget, not for a moment...Not a moment's peace." She cries

Bellamy listens attentively, his eyebrows furrowing at each of Clarke's recounted sorrows. At last, when she finishes, a moment of silence passes between them.

She looks so sad and broken. It tears him up inside to see her going through this.

He brings her closer in reassurance, only wanting to hold her until the hurt subsides, murmuring, "I know, Clarke. I know how it feels."

Bellamy kisses her temple ad holds her through the tears. l "I'm here for you, Clarke. As long as you need me." He tells her

"You," Clarke whispers, her breath hot on his ear. "As long as you're here, I'll be all right."

They hold each other as they drift off to sleep again.

The next morning as the sun begins to rise, Bellamy wakes up.

He sighs with contentment as he holds her close to him, under his arm.

He gazes at the beautiful sunny rays of the rising sun, thinking about everything that had transpired over the past few months

Her eyes flutter awake as she sees he is watching her.

"I love you, Clarke." He whispers as he leans over to kiss her.

"I love you too, Bellamy." She says.

"I think we should stay here." She tells him "At least until the baby is born.

"Sounds good to me Princess." He smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Peace was nice for a minute

The next day.

"Bellamy and Clarke, you have visitors."Luna tells them.

It is Indra, Kane, and Abby, Octavia, and Lincoln.

They all embrace, happy for a moment.

"What's this all about." Bellamy asks.

"This is about you both" Abby says as she gestures to Bellamy and Clarke.

"What about us?" Clarke asks

"You are being hunted." Kane says.

"By who?" Bellamy ask

"By everyone." Says Indra.

"We know there's a kill order. You people are big on those." Abby says to Indra.

"It's not a kill order. It's a bounty. You both are a symbol." Indra says.

Lincoln explains further, "They call her Wanheda (The commander of death) and you Trikova (Death's Shadow)

"Why?" Bellamy asks

"My people believe that when you kill someone, you get their power. Kill Wanheda and Trikova and you command death." Indra says

"There's more" Octavia says.

"More?" Bellamy says, getting agitated.

"It's about the baby. They know Clarke's pregnant. They believe the offspring of Wanheda and Trikova will grant them the power over life and death." Lincoln says.

"It's just a baby!" Clarke says as she tears up.

"The Heda is just a girl too" Kane says. "These people have no sense of value on age like that."

"The ice nation is emboldened. Their queen wants Clarke's power. If her people believe she has it, she'll break the coalition and start a war." Indra says

"I can't let that happen." Abby says.

"We must go to Polis and meet with the Commander." Indra tells them. "She will protect you from Azgeda"

"No, you are safe here" Bellamy tells Clarke as he pulls her aside.

"We can't go to war, Bellamy," Clarke says with tears in her eyes.

"I won't lose you" he whispers

"I know." She whispers back

"This is not our fight Clarke. I am sorry, but we cannot protect you here." Luna tells them, heartbroken.

"We will protect her." Lincoln says.

"Of course we will." Indra replies.

"Okay, Okay." Clarke says. "We will go to Polis. But first, there is something we need to do here"

"What do we need to do?" Bellamy asks.

"We need to get married" she tells him.

"Kane, can you marry us?" Clarke asks

"Marry you? Here? What?" Kane replies

"Please" she begs

"Yes, of course, he will" Abby answers for him with a smile.

"Luna?" Clarke asks

"Join? Yes, I can overseer your union." She replies

"Now?" Luna asks

"Right now!" Clarke tells them all.

In front of all of Flokru, with Abby, Kane, Octavia, Lincoln, and Indra beside them, they make their vows.

They are married on the ocean, as the waves crash beneath them and the sun shines brilliantly above them.

They dedicate their lives to one another, for now, and forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Wanheda and Trikova

They made the trek to Polis, slowly as they traveled only at night, as stealthy as possible.

  
They make it to Polis and Indra leads them under the city in the tunnels to protect them.

  
They emerge in Lexa's throne room.

  
"Welcome, Clarke and Bellamy," Lexa tells them

  
"I'm hosting a summit with Skaikru" She explains. "I sent Indra to find you, to bring you here."

  
"Why are we here?" Bellamy asks.

  
"So we can save you both from being captured by Azgeda" Lexa replies.

  
"Save us? Clarke says, "You know when I could've used saving? When you abandoned us at Mount Weather!"

  
"Clearly, you didn't need my help." Lexa replies

  
"Clearly." Bellamy states

  
"You're angry, Clarke, but I know you. What you've done haunts you, and it's easier to hate me than to hate yourself." Lexa responds

  
"You don't know me at all!" Clarke says loudly.

  
"What do you want Lexa" Bellamy asks, clearly irritated.

"I want your people to become my people. I'm offering Skaikru the chance to join my coalition, become the 13th Clan. No one would dare to move against you because that would be moving against me." Lexa tells them. "Join me. Bow before me and your people will be safe."

"Bow before you? You don't give a damn about our people! Clarke tells her.

"I know why we are here. We made you look weak at Mount Weather, and now Ice Nation is exploiting that. Well, if you want the power of Wanheda, kill me. Take it. Otherwise, go float yourself because I will never bow to you." Clarke tells Lexa

"Clarke, stop!" Bellamy whispers loudly to her. “We need this."

"She is always put her people first, Bellamy. Clarke tells him.

"We can make sure she keeps her word”. Kane says

"We agree to join the coalition." Kane tells Lexa

"Clarke, do you agree?" Lexa asks

"Ya, I agree" Clarke says begrudgingly.

They brand Kane's arm and induct him into the coalition, as the 13th tribe.

 

In the bedroom, they are relaxing, if for a moment.

"Clarke, you look beautiful. How are you feeling" her mom asks.

"I am good, Mom. Really good" Clarke replies.

"How is the baby?" Abby asks "Can I listen" as she holds up her stethoscope.

"The baby is perfect, and yes please do." Clarke answers

Clarke lifts her shirt over her belly so Abby can listen.

"Its heartbeat is strong Clarke." Abby tells her.

"Listen" she says as she puts the stethoscope into Clarke's hands.

Clarke puts on the stethoscope and listens to the baby’s heartbeat.

"Bellamy!" Clarke gasps.

He runs over to her immediately, gets down on his knees in front of her as she sits on the couch.

"What's wrong?" He asks, his eyes filled with worry.

"Listen" she tells him, as she puts the stethoscope in his ears.

Bellamy's eyes fill with tears as he listens.

"My god Clarke! That is amazing" he says as he smiles at her

He rests his forehead against hers as they take a moment to themselves,

How was the ocean? Abby asks Clarke

"It was so peaceful" Clarke sighs. "I wish we weren't here, doing this again."

"Doing what? Abby asks.

"Trying to stop a war." Clarke says. "Mom, I'm so tired of it all'

"I know honey, I know” Abby says as they embrace.

"Bellamy" Octavia says. “I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but I am really happy for you."

"Thanks O." He replies.

Octavia reaches out her hand to brush the black ink peeping out of his shirt on his neck

Bellamy smiles.

"It looks good on you" she tells him.

"Thanks." He says.

"You and Lincoln," Bellamy says

"Are ya happy O?" He asks

"Very much so." She responds.

"That is great, O. I am really happy for you." He says as he hugs her tight.

 

Echo, goes to Arcadia and tells them of an Ice Nation plot to attack the summit in Polis.

David Miller heads up a large guard detail and they leave for Polis.

As they reach the summit, it is revealed there is no imminent threat to those present; the "warning" was a ruse to lure them away.

Meanwhile, an assassin infiltrates Mount Weather and punches in the self-destruct codes.

Mount Weather detonates, killing all 38 members of the Farm Station, including Pike, only Raven and Sinclair survive.

 

"Bellamy, Bellamy, come in. The Grounders attacked Mount Weather." Raven says over the radio.

"What are you talking about? Is anyone hurt?" Bellamy asks over the radio

"Raven? Raven?" Bellamy shouts into the radio

"The mountain is gone." Raven tells him over the radio.

"Oh and Bellamy, Ice nation was with him" Raven informs him over the radio.

A delegate from Ice Nation tells Lexa and Skaikru "The Ice Nation did what Lexa was too weak to do."

"This is an act of war." Clarke shouts.

"Sentries, arrest the Ice Nation delegation, including the prince." Lexa commands

"We need to get home." Abby tells Lexa

"If they attacked Mount Weather, Arcadia could be next." Bellamy says

“I agree." Kane says

"Go. Marshal your forces. We'll avenge the attack together." Lexa tells them.

"I'll escort them." Indra says.

"Clarke of the sky people, I swear to protect you and your baby. My people believe that a woman who can bear a child is sacred above all else. You will be safe with us." Indra swears to her.

"Thank you Indra." Clarke says

"We need an ambassador from the 13th Clan to stay here in Polis." Lexa says.

"Clarke is not staying." Bellamy says. “It’s not safe here."

"I will stay." Kane says.

"Be safe, Bellamy and Clarke." He tells them.

All skaikru but Kane leave for Arcadia.

  
Echo tells Queen Nia, "You have your war, my queen."

Emerson asks, "What about Clarke?"

"They are now the 13th Clan, on the Commander's side, as predicted. Your son is a prisoner." Echo says.

"Not for long. Soon, he'll be free, and Lexa will be dead." Queen Nia tells them.

 


	19. A Coup

Bellamy, Clarke, Abby, Indra and a Trikru contingent head back to Arcadia.

Once there, Indra will rally her forces and send a group of 300 to protect Arcadia and Clarke and Bellamy, from Azgeda forces.

Back in Polis.

Lexa starts the summit, "Ambassadors of the Coalition, today we honor our covenant. The clan that stands against one of us stands against us all."

"Bring in the accused" Titus orders the guards.

"Queen Nia of Azgeda has confessed to the destruction of Mount Weather resulting in the death of 49 members of Skaikru." Titus says "Ambassador Kane, what say you?"

"Skaikru demands justice." Kane says

"The punishment for your crime is death. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Titus asks.

"I need no defense. She does. Today is judgment day. I call for a vote of no confidence." Queen Nia shouts.

The other Ambassadors rise and begin to chant "commander no longer!"

Kame positions himself near Lexa.

"Commander, what is this?" He asks

"This is a coup." She states

"This is the law, her law a unanimous vote of the ambassadors or death are all that can remove a commander from power." Queen Nia says.

"It's not unanimous." Shouts Kane

"We don't recognize the legitimacy of Skaikru." Queen Nia says.

"We do. Yesterday Skaikru took the brand. They are the 13th Clan. This vote of no confidence fails. All these coup plotters will suffer the same fate as the Ice Queen." Titus shouts.

"She won't take our heads because she knows our armies will retaliate. None of us here wants war." Queen Nia says.

"If you think me unfit to command, issue the challenge and let's get on with it." Lexa tells them.

"Very well. You are challenged." Nia says.

"And I accept your challenge." Lexa responds.

"So be it. Warrior against warrior to the death. Queen Nia of Azgeda, who do you choose to be your champion?" Titus says to Nia.

"My son Roan, Prince of Azgeda." Nia responds

"Heda, who will fight for you?" Titus asks.

"I’m the Commander. No one fights for me." Lexa says.?

Clarke and the group make it to Arkadia safely.

A guard runs to Abby, "Chancellor, We saw a whole encampment, 300 strong, just behind the tree ridge marching here. There's a bunch of them. It's Grounders."

"We know." Abby tells him.

"The Commander sent a peacekeeping force to ensure that we can defend against any further attacks from the Ice Nation." Abby continues.

Captain Miller comes back from the gate.

"Indra's army's outside the wall" he tells Abby. "It is enough?

"Let's hope so." Bellamy pipes up as he walks into the office.

"We need to keep Clarke safe." He tells them.

"Of course we do, Bellamy we need to keep all three of you safe, as well as the people of Arkadia." Abby says

 

Back in Polis

Titus says "Let us begin"

Lexa pulls her sword from its sheath, almost dancing she twirls around and advances at Roan.

She turns and they clash swords, she lifts her sword and swings cutting Roan along his back as he passes.

Their sword meet and clash 4 times, each deflecting one another's blows.

Roan strikes and Lexa meets it, she ducks the second swing, but he catches her and knees her in the back, knocking her to the ground.

She swings up at him on her hands and knees but he smacks the sword out of her hand and then kicks it away.

She slams her fists into his knee, bringing him down, and then quickly stands to knee him in the chin and snatches his sword.

Roan looks around, panicked before he socks a guard standing nearby and takes his spear.

He catches his spear between both of her blades and he jerks one out of her hand.

She goes to swing the other but he knocks that one out of her hand too.

Titus and Kane stand up, frantic and worried.

Roan puts the spear to her neck before he pulls back and jabs down for Lexa’s throat, but Lexa rolls out of the way and the spear just hits the ground.

Lexa swings her legs around and sweeps him at his knees, sending him tumbling onto his back.

She turns the spear on him and catches him in the leg with the blade, bringing him to his knees, and then hits his face with the butt of the spear.

She smacks him under the chin with the blunt side of the spear, throwing him onto his back. She advances and holds the spear to his neck.

Nia stands.

"Get it over with." Roan grunts.

"Blood must have blood" Lexa replies

She turns and hurls the spear at Nia, impaling her through the chest and pinning her to her throne.

"The Queen is dead. Long live the King." Lexa shouts.

"Long live the King!" Kane shouts out.

"Long live the king." Titus shouts.

The crowd chants, "Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda!".

Later that evening, Lexa summons for Kane.

He arrives in the throne room for dinner, just with her.

"What is this?" Kane asks

"This is "thank you." Lexa says to him

"Come. Sit down. Let's eat." She tells him

"Thank you Commander." He replies as he sits down with her.

They eat quietly.

"Thank you for backing me, Marcus." Lexa tells him

"I was just doing what was right for my people." He says to her.

"I try to do the same." She tells him.

"Your ambassadors betrayed you today, How do you move forward from that?" Kane asks

"They were doing what they believed was right for their people, too." She says "Even if it cost them their lives."

"I am glad, grateful really, that you won the challenge today." He says."

"As am I" she tells him.

She finished her meal and stood up.

"Goodnight, Ambassador." Lexa tells him as she leaves the table.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pike died in Mt weather, Clarke did not stay in Polis, Kane did.


	20. The Prodigal Leader returns

We open to Bellamy and Clarke, in his room on the ark.

It is morning, and the sun is just beginning to shine through the window illuminating their naked forms.

She is straddling him, his hands are on her hips. Sweat pouring down her back, causing it to appear ethereal in the sunlight.

They have locked eyes and are intensely watching each other as they make love.

She finally throws her head back and shouts, Bellamy!" As her orgasm overtakes her.

A moment later, he too has fallen off the edge and welcomes his sweet release in her. "God. Clarke!" He whispers as he empties his seed inside her.

She lays down beside him and curls into him, her head on his arm.

"Is this peace now?" She asks.

"I think so?" He responds.

"I hope so" he replies again.

"Being with you feels peaceful." She tells him.

"Being with you feels like coming home." He whispers to her. "I love you."

"I love you too Bellamy." She sighs contentedly.

He puts his hand over her belly. "How's our baby?" He whispers.

"Perfect." She says.

"Must take after her mother." He smiles as he presses a kiss to her belly.

"It might be a boy, you know," she tells him.

"It's a girl, Clarke." He tells her. "I just feel it."

Indra, Lincoln, and Octavia are speaking with Abby and Kane, Clarke and Bellamy.

"Some of Trikru wish to stay here, help and learn." Lincoln says.

"Absolutely!" Abby says.

Marcus puts one hand up and out, then clasps his hand over Abby's.

"While I enjoy our friendship, not everyone is comfortable having Trikru here" Marcus says to Indra.

"There is much we can all learn from each other." Indra says.

"I agree, my friend" Marcus says as he smiles warmly at Indra.

"With the queen is dead, do you think there will be retaliation?" Bellamy asks Indra.

"We don't know." Indra tells him.

"Roan is King of Ice Nation now, but not all accept that" Lincoln says.

"Not everyone accepts Skaikru as the 13th clan, either." Says Octavia.

"Lexa fears there might be retaliation, she has asked us to stay on here a while longer." Indra tells them. "To keep you safe"

"We can protect Arkadia." Bellamy says.

"My orders aren't to protect Arkadia, they are to protect Clarke and the baby, and you Bellamy." Indra tells him.

He understands now as he stares at Indra.

"Thank you, my friend." Bellamy says to her. "We appreciate all you are doing for us."

Jaha has been gone for four months. He left with 12 men in search of the city of light. His journey all happened canon. He sees Allie, no one else can see her.

He and Otan walk up to the gate at Arkadia.

Arkers come out, guns aimed at them. "Hands up" shouts one of the guards.

They shoot Otan thinking he had a weapon.

Jaha runs over to Otan, you'll be all right, Otan. Go to the City of Light. Alie will be waiting for you on the other side." He whispers to Otan as he dies.

A few guards and Abby run to the gate.

"Ma'am, he's right over here." A guard informs Abby.

"Thelonious?" She says loudly, in shock.

Aby moves to check the pulse of Otan but drops her hand quickly.

"He's gone. I'm sorry." She says.

"Don't be. Death is not the end. It's good to see you, Abby. " Jaha says as he walks calmly into Arkadia.

Clarke and Bellamy are in medbay.

"Look, Bellamy!" Clarke exclaims as they look at the ultrasound screen. "Our baby!"

"So, do you both want to know what it is? Or are we going to be surprised." Jackson asks.

"We want to know" Clarke tells him.

Abby takes the ultrasound wand and moves it to get a better view.

"It's a girl!" Abby tells them.

"A girl!" Bellamy exclaims. Tears are streaming down his face. "I know all about baby girls." He sighs happily.

"Omg, you were right Bellamy." Clarke chuckles.

"I told you, it was a girl" he tells her as he leans down to kiss her.

"So, you are due in about 14 weeks." Abby tells Clarke.

"Any names yet?" She asks.

"Not yet, but Bellamy has a list." Clarke says with a smile.

"I'm proud of you Clarke." Abby says.

"You too are good with each other." Abby says.

"He really loves you too." Abby whispers to Clarke with a smile.

"How's married life?" Abby asks.

"Great! I mean we just got married two weeks ago, prevented a war, almost got killed, not bad for the first two weeks." Clarke laughs just a little.

"I for one, am looking forward to years of boring old nothing exciting for the rest of our marriage." Bellamy tells Clarke.

"Boring sounds good" she says.

Later that morning, Kane, Abby, Bellamy, Clarke, and David Miller are speaking with Jaha.

"Where's Murphy?" Bellamy asks.

"Oh, don't worry about John Murphy. That boy's a fighter." Jaha tells him.

"And the others? You left with 12 people, Thelonious." Kane asks.

"Where have you been." Abby asks him.

"I found the City of Light."

"Well, that's great Isn't it?" Kane says sarcastically.

"Ask his friend Otan. Apparently, he's there right now." Abby says mockingly.

"I don't blame you for doubting, Abby. I know how it sounds, but it is real, and it is incredible. Everything that you worry about now war, power none of it matters in the City of Light." Jaha tells her.

Later that night, Jaha is in the yard of Arkadia, preaching to a group of about a half-dozen Arkers

"We all have pain. Some of it is physical from injuries or age. Some are mental you know, living with the loss of our loved ones. If you think about it, whether we fight that pain or succumb to it, the result is the same. It diminishes our lives, robs us of our passions and pastimes and damages relationships between friends and lovers. What if I told you that there's a simple way to eliminate that pain?" Jaha says to the small crowd.

"I'd say you're full of crap. There's no simple way to eliminate pain, and you know it." Raven spits out.

'So much suffering. If we get her, the others will come." Alie says to Jaha.

"This can make it go away." Jaha says as he holds up the infinity chip.

"Oh, Please." Raven says as she rolls her eyes.

"The key to the City of Light, to your salvation and relief." He says.

"Ok. Ok. You're telling these people what, that they swallow that, and they'll be living in a happy town for the rest of their lives? You should be ashamed of yourself." Raven scoffs st him as she walks off to the ark.

"We need her." Alie says to Jaha

"She's not ready." Jaha replies

"Then make her ready." Alie tells him.

Jaha follows Raven into the Ark. Raven is in the vehicle bay sorting scrap metal on the tables.

"A Zero-g mechanic sorting scrap metal out for ammo, huh?" Jahs says to Raven "Was this Abby's idea?"

"This is all I can do lately" Raven mumbles.

"Is it supposed to make you feel better? I can help you, Raven." Jaha tells her as he hands her the chip.

"Don't, all right? Everyone thinks they have an idea of how to help me feel better. Stay in camp, only do jobs where I can sit down, ask every time I need something on a high shelf but you know what? I'm not that person. People think I can just change and my pain will go away, but I can't. I can't do that, and I can't do this." Raven shouts at him as she walks out into the yard as it begins to rain.

She sits on the edge of the walkway with visible difficulty and wipes away tears.

She pulls the pill from her pocket and stares at it.

She takes the chip, swallows it and closes her eyes.

She stands and starts to walk back the way she came, still with visible difficulty.

Suddenly, her walking is easier. She stops and reaches down to hold her leg. When she looks back up, standing in front of her is A.L.I.E.

"Nice to finally meet you Raven. Alie says to her. "It's time to get to work"

 


	21. A Gift For Wanheda

Abby and Raven are in the med-bay. Raven is sitting on a table with Abby examining her bad leg

Abby pricks her leg over and over in many places. 'How about now? Anything?"

"Nope. All good. Pain's gone." Raven tells ger.

"Hmm, your leg's Still doesn't work." Abby says.

"I know. I just don't hurt anymore. " Raven says.

"Hey, hold on." Abby uses a flashlight on Raven's eyes "huh, Pupils aren't dilated."

"Jaha gave me the key to the City of Light, Abby not drugs." Raven says.

"Yeah. Let's see what the blood tests say. "

I thought you'd be happy for me.

I am. It's just unusual for pain to subside this quickly.

Uh, so am I all clear?

Apparently. Let Sinclair know that I said it was ok for you to go back to work, But you're benched again if I find anything abnormal in those tests.

You won't. Thanks, Doc.

David Miller runs to Abby and Kane.

"Azgeda is at the gate with the King and the commander!" He hurriedly tells them.

"Go get Clarke and Bellamy " Abby orders.

Lexa and Roan, along with a large contingent of soldiers enter the yard of Arkadia.

Clarke and Bellamy come out of the ark and approach them.

"What is wrong?" Clarke asks.

"We come in peace, Clarke." Lexa tells her.

"We bring reparations." Lexa continues.

"I have brought you a gift, Wanheda and Trikova." Roan tells them.

"As a gesture of peace and goodwill, I bring these gifts for you. To prove my loyalty to the coalition, to you (he gestures to Clarke and Bellamy), and to my commander." He bows before Clarke and Bellamy.

Roan continues, "My people investigated who was behind the coup that killed your people and took down the mountain."

He opens a sack and dumps out the heads of Azgeda 15 soldiers, Echo is one of them.

"These were the Azgeda who conspired to kill you both and your child. They conspired the ruse that also took down the mountain. They are all dead now, except for one." Roan tells them.

Men bring forth a large wooden box.

One of then men take a crowbar and pry open the front panel of the crate.

As the front panel falls, Rosan kicks the crate.

Tumbling of the crate is Emerson, the last of the Mountain Men.

"I left this one for you Wanheda and Trikova, so you may have your righteous kill." Roan tells them.

"What say you as to the fate of The Last Mountain Man?" Lexa asks Bellamy and Clarke.

"I believe he deserves death by a thousand cuts." Roan says.

"I, I don't know. Clarke stutters as she is visibly shaken

"This is not our way," Marcus says.

"It is ours" Lexa says.

"My people will respect your decision, whatever that is" Roan says

"To honor Skaikru, my people hunted him down and caught him. He was gifted to you. Crimes he stands charged with is against your people." Roan says.

"So what will it be, then, banishment from our lands forever or death by 49 cuts from your hand? You have till sundown to decide." Lexa says as she turns and walks to her tent.

Raven is in engineering, tinkering on a machine.

Jaha and A.L.I.E. come there.

"Feeling better?" He asks

'Better? I feel incredible. Thank you, both of you." Raven says.

"Thanks to you, Raven. More are joining the City of Light because of you." Alie says.

"Anything I could do to help." Raven replies

"Now that you're back on the engineering core uh, thanks to Alie we'd like you to do a job for us." Jaha says.

"Name it." Raven says.

"I've been looking for something for a long time, searching for it in scavenged technology. It's one of the reasons we came to Arkadia first. I believe that version two of my code is somewhere in the computer system of the Ark." Alie says.

"Of course I'll help you, but I got to say, I'm fairly certain if there was an AI on the Ark, I would know." Raven says.

"It will likely be a dormant program, that or an unfinished one. If you can gain me access to the mainframe, I can search for and download any residual code." Alie tells her.

"Sounds like a plan, Red. See you on the other side." Raven says as she walks away

 

The council is sitting in Abby's office discussing what to do with their gift.

"We aren't murderers!" Clarke says loudly.

"It's their way" Marcus tells her.

"If you don't accept their gift and take your righteous kill, it will be seen as a sign of weakness." Lincoln tells them.

"We need to be strong in the face of Lexa and Azgeda." Octavia says.

"I agree" Abby says.

"I agree as well" Marcus replies

"I won't do it." Clarke says.

"I will." Bellamy says grimly. "If it keeps the peace, I will do it."

"We will do it as sundown and then have a feast in honor of our guests." Marcus says.

"This is how we save our people." Marcus tells them.

Raven is at the computer systems in the ark.

"All set. We just got to patch you in. Can I ask you a question? Why would the second AI be in space?" Raven asks.

"My creator thought she needed a more secure work environment." Alie replies.

"So did you go, too?" Raven asks.

"No. I was the reason she wanted a more secure environment." Alie replies

"You are in" Raven says to Alie.

"Who's in?" Jasper says as he enters the room.

"Jasper, you don't have access to be down here." Raven tells him.

"Like that's ever stopped me." He says sarcastically.

"What do you want, Jasper?" Raven asks him.

"Came to apologize. Might have stolen Finn's ashes, spread them at the Dropship." He replies.

"You're not pissed are you?" He asks

"No, I'm not pissed." She answers seemingly unbothered by his actions.

"Ok. What are you on, and how do I get some?" Jasper exclaims.

"Simple. I just decided I'd suffered long enough. So have you, Jasper. If you're ready, Jaha has the key." She tells him.

In the cafeteria Jaha is with Jasper sitting at a table.

Jasper is holding the pill twirling it between his fingers.

"Does it hurt?" Jasper asks Jaha

"Takes away the pain. It doesn't cause it." Jaha assures him.

"Am I interrupting?" Abby asks them.

"Not at all. Please join us." Jaha tells her.

"May I?" Abby holds out her hand to Jasper, he lays the pill in her hand.

"You seem to be working miracles with these. What is it? And I don't want to hear that it's a key. Give me the science." She demands.

"It's all right. Tell her." Alie says to Jaha.

"It's a silicon-based device. Once ingested, the filaments reconstitute in the brain stem and interrupt pain receptors, inhibiting certain neural pathways from firing." Jaha explains

"Should've stuck with the key." Jasper mumbles.

"Would you mind if I run some trials on it? I just want to make sure that there aren't any side effects. Would you have given it to Wells without testing it first?" Abby asks Jaha.

"Wells?" Jaha says confused.

"Your son." Abby stares at Jaha, horrified.

"I'm shutting you down." She tells him.

"I am only trying to help eliminate pain, Same as you." He pleads with her.

"Whatever it is, it's eliminating more than just pain." Abby tells him as she storms off.

"We cannot let her stop us." Jaha says.

"Don't worry, Thelonious." Alie assures him.

Jackson peeks out from the corner, "I'll keep an eye on her." He tells them.

Jackson walks away and Jaha smiles.

Inside the gates of Arkadia, they have lit a bonfire.

All of Arkadia has come out to watch, as well as the Trikru contingent and the people from Roan and Lexa's group.

Grounders are playing drums. Everyone is striped with black war paint.

Emerson stands half-naked, chained to a stake in the ground.

Lexa emerges from the nearby tent as it followed by guards.

She crosses to stand in front of the bonfire.

She raises her hand and the drums stop.

Lexa begins by saying, "We come together tonight as to honor Skaikru."

"King Roan, please step forward." Lexa commands.

"What say you." She says.

Roan says, "We bring Skaifru a gift from Azgeda, to prove our loyalty and bring peace."

"Wanheda, Trikova, this is your gift." Lexa says as she hands Clarke the knife.

Clarke looks at Lexa, then looks to Bellamy.

Bellamy nods at her, and she hands him the dagger.

"We accept your gift, King Roan. It is a step towards peace and are thankful for your loyalty." Bellamy says to Roan.

"People of Arkadia. This man betrayed us and blew up the mountain. He killed 49 of our people." Marcus tells the crowd.

"Their laws state he deserves 49 cuts. Who here will step forward and deliver justice?" Marcus says to the crowd.

Several people step up and form a line.

Monty is first in line, he takes the dagger from Kane's hand and walks up to Emerson. He cuts him along his chest in one smooth movement. "That is for my mother." He says.

He walks over to the crowd and passes the knife onto the next person in line.

More people come and cut Emerson until there is no one left to come forward.

"Our laws demand death as the punishment" Marcus tells the crowd.

"And death he shall have" Bellamy says as he walks over to Emerson's and slits his throat.

They watch as Emerson bleeds out on the ground.

"It is done. Now let us enjoy a feast with our new friends" Lexa says to the crowd.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Pike is dead, Abby is still in charge. Bellamy did not kill the grounders sent to protect Arkadia. Lincoln is not dead. Peace has a chance. Or does it?


	22. Looking for the 13th

Jaha, Alie, and Raven are in engineering again at the computers.

Raven searches the Arks computers for mention of the 13th station, or Polaris or Becca.

"It fell into the ocean." Raven informs Jaha.

"How sure are you that the debris from the 13th Station fell into the ocean?" He asks.

"I ran the trajectories a thousand times, literally a thousand times." She tells him

"Not good enough. Keep looking." He tells her.

"We need to increase the population in the City of Light. The more minds turned to the task, the more powerful A. L. I. E. becomes and the closer we get to finding that second A. I. "Jaha says.

"One problem when Abby shut us down, she confiscated our chip-maker." Raven says.

"Then we need to get it back." Jaha says

"How? Who's gonna be crazy enough to ...Jasper." Raven says as she ponders him.

Bellamy and Clarke are in their room on the ark.

They are lying in bed, Clarke is sitting up with Bellamy resting his face on her round belly.

She is running her fingers through his hair as they talk.

"Just 14 weeks and we will meet our baby." Bellamy says as he presses gentle kisses to her belly.

She sighs.

"Maybe we should head back to Luna's." Clarke says.

"Do you want to go back? " he asks her.

"I am thinking about it" she tells him.

"What about you?" She asks

"Where you go, I go Clarke." Bellamy tells her.

"I want to, but I can't help feeling something is very wrong here, with Jaha." Clarke tells him.

"There has always been something wrong with Jaha, Clarke." He tells her.

Raven has invited Jasper and Maya to her room, under the ruse that she had moonshine.

Jasper and Maya walk into her room.

"You said there'd be booze." He says.

"I lied" Raven tells them

"Oh, damn it." Jasper responds and he turns around to head out with Maya in tow.

"But I brought you here to talk about something you might find even more interesting, the City of Light." Raven tells him

"Look, Maya and I are happy, we don't need this city of light crap." Jasper tells her.

"I hear you have experience breaking into offices of elected officials." Raven asks him

"That I do." Jasper says

" I need you to break into Abby's office. " Raven says

"The Chip-maker?" Maya asks

"Yes, we need it" raven says

"Why the fuck should I do it" He asks her.

"You may not be in pain Jasper, but I am. Every damn day I hurt. Others are in pain too. Are you gonna deny me this?" She tells him. "Your people drilled into my bones Maya, they made me what I am. Are you gonna just leave me this way?"

"Raven, I...I'm sorry." Maya tells her.

"Ok, I'll do it." He tells her. "Only for you though."

The council is meeting in Abby's office.

Indra, Kane, Abbey, Bellamy, Clark, and David Miller are discussing ways to integrate the camp with Trikru.

They finalize their discussion and everyone leaves the Room, but Bellamy and Clarke.

"You didn't tell them about our plans Clark." Bellamy says

"I will, it just didn't feel like the right time." Clark says

"I will be here to support you, to back you up always." Bellamy tells her

" I know, I also know how much it hurt my mom when we left. "Clark says" I don't want to hurt her again."

"This isn't about her though, this is about us and our baby." Bellamy tells her

"I know, and it's for the best if we go back to the ocean." Clark tells him.

"Then it's settled. Just tell me where and when. You go, I go." Bellamy tells her

He walks up to her and slides his arms around her waist pulling her closely to him.

She leans up and kisses him softly pulling him in.

He reaches up and cups her face smiling down at her.

She looks at him through her lashes, her pupils are blown wide and she smiles wickedly.

She trails her hands down to his waist and slowly begins to take off his belt.

"Clark, what are you doing?" Bellamy asks

"We are alone, Bellamy." She says to him seductively.

"I'll go lock the door he says." With a mischievous smirk.

"Good" she says as she smiles.

He locks the door and rushes back to her, takes her in his arms and kisses her deeply.

She is seated slightly on Abby's desk.

They are kissing fast and hard, their breath is fast and their hearts are beating erratically.

"Bellamy, I love you, I need you," she pants.

"I would give you anything, Clarke. What do you need?" He whispers as he kisses her neck.

"I need you in me." She whispers.

With that, Bellamy's eyes widen and he smirks. He takes one arm and sweeps it on the desk, pushing all the papers and whatnots off the desk onto the floor.

"Shit, yes." Clarke moans as he lay her down on the desk.

She lifts her dress to reveal she is not wearing any panties.

He instantly is rock hard, bulging in his tight jeans.

"God, Clarke! You are so hot!" He bemuses.

He kisses her more, her neck and her chest, when Clarke sits up.

"Take off your pants!" She tells him as she pants. "I need you now."

"Yes, princess!" He replies as he drops his pants to his ankles.

She lays back onto the desk with her butt hanging off the edge and her legs dangling.

Bellamy steps between her legs and begins to rub her soft pearl with one hand as his other gently strokes himself.

"Bellamy, please!" She moans.

"I've got you." He says as he slowly enters her. His eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh god yes!" She moans as he bottoms out in her.

He is standing up fucking into her slowly, lazily almost as she squirms and moans.

"Faster." She says.

"We've got nothing but time." He tells her.

"Fuck me Bellamy, I want it faster!" She moans.

He grabs her thighs and pulls her closer and he speeds up his thrusts.

He squeezes a hand in between their bodies, so he can circle her hardened pearl.

"Fuck, Bellamy!" Clarke moans as her climax is near.

Bellamy moans, "Princess, oh god!" As he feels her walls clench around him.

She comes hard as he comes in her, his hot seed coating her insides. She gasps at every continued thrust.

"Fuck, I love you, Clarke!" He exclaims.

"I love you too." She replies.

Meanwhile, Jasper is breaking into Abby's office

He picks he lock, opens the door just as Clarke and Bellamy have finished fucking on Abby's desk.

Bellamy is still inside her, standing up, his pants at his ankles, and Clarke is laying on the desk with her dress hiked up and her legs around him.

"Jasper, get the fuck out!" Bellamy shouts as he struggles to pull his pants up.

"Holy shit!" Jasper says aloud.

"Damn it!" Clarke says as she scrambles to cover up.

Jasper sees the chip machine bag by the door.

He grabs the bag, shouts "So sorry!" and runs out the door.

"What the fuck Jasper!" Bellamy shouts as Jasper runs out of the room and slams the door behind him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here, Octavia is not captured, Clarke is not in Polis with Lexa, Titis does not try to kill Clarke, Lexa is not shot and killed. Pike does not kill 300 Trikru. Lincoln is not killed.


	23. You could be good

Raven, Jasper, and Maya are in their room. Raven and Jasper are working on fixing the chip machine.

"So what does it feel like?"Jasper asks Raven

"I mean, are you still, you?" He asks.

"I am me, I just don't remember or feel the bad stuff, the pain." She tells him.

"Is that how it works, you can think of your first kiss and just be happy?" Maya says.

"Of course. My first kiss. That's not important now." Raven says.

"Our mission is to.. "Raven starts to say as she stares off into the distance.

"When was my first kiss?" Raven asks, clearly confused.

"What? I don't know." Maya says. "Don't you?"

"I can't remember." Raven says, visibly upset.

"I got it!" Jasper says, as he closes to the chip machine and it glows and then spits out a chip.

"Good work. Take it and go." Raven starts to tell him.

"I don't remember." She says.

"Raven?" Maya says.

"Finn was real. - I - Loved him, right?" Raven asks.

"Of course you did, What's going on?" Jasper asks.

"I don't remember anything about him at all." Raven says.

"Jasper, We can't let Alie her have this." Raven says in a panic. "Take this and run!" She gives him the chip machine

"What? He exclaims.

"Run!" She tells him and Maya as she shoves them out her door. She knows Jaha and Alie are coming.

Alie watches Raven's actions, and is stunned.

Speaking to Jaha she laments in what went wrong.

This has never happened to me before. When I communicate with someone, they listen to me. They agree with me.

Raven Is strong, and she's not alone.

Free will and the need for consent are part of my core programming. I cannot override them.

I know that, but maybe I can.

"Tell me, tell me, I implore. Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore. " "Prophet!" Said I, "thing of evil! "Prophet still if bird or devil! Whether Tempter sent or whether tempest tossed thee" Raven repeats.

"She's so much stronger than the rest of you." Alie says

"Ok. Come on. Everyone out now. You, too, Thelonious." Abby says

"This doesn't concern you, Abby. Raven is with us now." Jaha says

"That doesn't sound creepy at all." Jasper says.

"We took away her pain. We saved her, just like we can save you." Jaha says.

"Last chance before I call the guards and I have them move you away from my patient's door." Abby says

"Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore. " Raven repeats.

"You'll come around eventually." Alie says to her.

"Not likely." Raven says.

"Oh Raven, this is pointless. Sensory stimulation at the level required - to force me out is unsustainable." Alie says.

"Leave me alone!" Raven shouts.

Jasper knocks on her door, "Hey, it's us let us in." He says.

"Come in." She says

"Come on. Raven, what's wrong?" Jasper asks.

"We are here for you" Maya says.

"I need your help to get this thing out of my head, and I think I know how to do it." Raven tells them.

"So do we" Jasper says as he stabs her in the neck with a sedative.

"Maya, help me get her into the rover" Jasper tells Maya.

"Welcome back." Jackson says to Abby.

Abby is tied onto the bed in medical.

"Not you, too." Abby says

"Abby, it's a miracle. As doctors, it's our job to relieve suffering." Jackson tells her.

"We have your daughter." Jaha tells Abby

"Clarke?" Abby says with worry.

"You can't, she's pregnant!" Abby shouts.

"The baby will never know pain. Clarke will no longer be in pain, don't you want that for her." Jaha says.

"She has been through so much" Jaha says. "She deserves a better mother."

"I am a good mother." Abby spits back.

"Sending your child to a planet that might have been certain death is not a good mother, Abby. And you know it" Jackson says

"You could be a good mom, the best mom." Jaha says.

"All you have to do is swallow the key and see for yourself." Jackson tells her.

"That's never gonna happen." Abby shouts.

"Then we will force Clarke to take it. The baby will be ours." Jaha says with a smile.

"No, no, no! I can't let you do that to my daughter!" Abby shouts.

"That baby will make a great addition to the city of light. Alie can teach it, and we can mold it however we want." Jaha says.

"No, please, Jackson. Don't do this!" Abby begs

"It's time to be a good mom, Abby. Do it for Clarke" Jackson tells her.

"You can save Clarke." Jaha tells her.

"It's up to you Abby." Jackson says.

"Promise me, promise me you won't touch Clarke." She begs.

"We promise you." Jaha says.

"Now, open your mouth and hold out your tongue..." Jaha says as Abby obeys and swallows the chip.

Bellamy and Clarke discussing moving back to ten ocean

"So two weeks then?" He says

"Yes, 2 weeks." She replies

"I'll tell my mom first." She tells him

"I'll tell Kane" he says

"What do you think if we invite Lincoln and Octavia?"Bellamy asks.

"I think that would be great." She replies

"I want to invite Monty and Harper, maybe Jasper and Maya too?" She asks. "Possibly Raven?"

"They are all tired of war, they would want to come. "Bellamy says "That sounds great Clarke."

"Maybe, we should start our own village, on the ocean?" Bellamy says

"So what, New Arkadia?" Clarke asks "Isn't that just bringing the problems with us to a new location?"

"I don't know. I just want peace. A place with peace." Bellamy says. "A place to raise our child in peace."

"Arkadia isn't it though" Bellamy continues.

"No, it isn't it." Clarke says with a sigh.


	24. Losing your mind

Jasper barges into Bellamy and Clarke's room.

They are laying in bed. naked,. Bellamy has his head in Clarkes lap, his cheek pressed up against her belly. She is running her fingers through his hair as they talk.

"Damnit Jasper!" Bellamy shouts. ""Do you ever knock?"

They scramble to pull the blankets up and over them. 

Jasper looks at them confused, and then rolls his eyes.

"I have seen you both naked so many times, does it really matter anymore?" He says in a huff.

"Yes, it still matters!" Clarke shouts at him.

"Well, this is something you guys will want to be interrupted for." He says to them

"Everyone is losing their mind, you have you come with me now!" He tells them.

"What are you talking about Jasper." Bellamy says.

"The chips, everyone is taking them and turning into zombies!" Jasper warns them.

"Meet me by the hole in the gate in 20 minutes" he tells them 

* * *

 Bellamy and Clarke get dressed and go see Abby.

"Mom what is going on" Clark says as she watches Abby force people to take the chip. 

"Sweety, I have been looking for you. Everything is just fine." Abby tells Clarke. "Everything is just fine"

"People are acting weird, mom" Clarke says.

 "They are fine Clarke. Here I have something for you." Abby says as she holds out her hand with a chip in it.

"Mom, what is this." Clarke says clearly frightened. 

"This will take away your pain Ckarke. It will make everything better." Abby smiles eerily at Clarke. 

"No, mom. I don't want to do that." Clarke says.

"Join us" Abby tells them.

"Join us amd be free." Jaha says.

Suddenly, a rover barrels through the fence in the yard, tires screech as they slam on the brakes.

It's Jasper, "Get in!" He shouts.

Bellamy grabs Clarke as they run to the rover.

Abby instructs the gaurd to stop them and they begun firing upon Clark and Bellamy and the Rover.

"Jasper, what the fuck was that?" Bellamy shouts.

"My mother let them shoot at me!" Clarke cries out.

"Stop talking and just drive" Monty shouts.

They drive through the woods for a while.

"Where are we going?" Clarke asks.

"We are looking for a cave." Jasper tells them. "Sinclair said it would be around here somewhere." 

"Sinclair's in on this too?" Clarke asks.

"Where have you been?" Monty asks her sarcastically.

"They have been too busy in pound town to notice everything has gone to shit around them." Jasper quips back sarcastically.

"Hey, we've been around." Bellamy says.

"No offense you guys, but you haven't. You were hone for 4 months, then you came back and you spend most days with the council or in your room." Monty days to them.

"You're right Monty, I'm sorry." Clarke says. "What can we do to help?"

"Guys, she's waking up!" Monty shouts as Bellamy looks into the back of the van. He sees Raven passes out on the floor. 

"What did you guys do?" Bellamy shouts.

Jasper shouts, "Hit her with the sedative again. Don't let her wake up!" 

Monty fills the needle and stabs her in the neck again.

Meanwhile, lincoln, Octavia, Harper, Maya, Sinclair and Miller are waiting in the cave.

"They're here" Miller says, as they see the rover approach.

"Were you followed?" Milker asks Jasper

"Maybe. I don't know. I hope not" Jasper replies.

Monty and Jasper open the back of the rover as Miller and Sinclair pick up Raven and bring her into the cave.

"Get to the ridge. Radio if you spot anyone following." Miller tells Jasper.

"Harper and Monty, you'll stay here on watch." Miller says.

"Clarke: Come on. We need you." Miller say

"What the hell happened to her?" Clark asks

Jasper tells her, "I told you in the rover, Raven is not Raven anymore. None of them are."

"Jaha has been chipping everyone." Maya says.

"What, Just take it easy and explain." Bellamy asks.

"Jaha is using the chips to control everyone. You swallow it, and it changes you. You forget who you are, and then you see this thing A. L. I. E. , only she's not really there." Jasper tells them. 

Maya says, "Raven, She was trying to get it out of her head, Alie was torturing her. Jasper was trying to help her, but"

Sinclair interupts her, "Ok, so let's help her now. Did she say how?"

"She was working on building something. She needed one of our old wristbands, but Jaha destroyed all of them. Well almost all of them" Jasper tells him.

"Was she building an EMP?" Monty asks.

"Yes. That's it!" Jasper says.

"I can do it." Monty tells then. 

"What do you mean almost all of them" Sinclair asks.

Jasper reaches into his pack and pulls out a bracelet. "I stole one" .

"We think Raven wanted to use this wristband to generate an EMP, which is freakishly brilliant." Sinclair says.

"Meaning what?" Bellamy asks

Sinclair tells him, "A targeted electromagnetic pulse could destroy the chip's circuitry."

"Uh, we could use this to send an EMP along Raven's own nervous system. Just need to reverse the polarity, wire for external input and attach a battery." Monty says.

"But what would that do to her?" Bellamy asks.

"EMPs don't affect our bodies, but I don't know the mechanics of how this chip integrates with her brain." Clarke says.

Bellamy tell them, "This was Raven's plan. She wouldn't do it if it was gonna destroy her brain."

"Depends how bad she wanted it out." Jasper says.

 Sinclair and Monty finish the EMP.

"We're all set."Sinclair says.

"All we have to do is connect her and activate the electromagnet." Monty tells them.

Raven begins to wake up. She starts bashing her head against the cave wall. 

"Raven, stop. Raven Stop it!" Clarke shouts.

"No. No. Please don't. The EMP will give me brain damage. You know it will. Please don't do this." Raven pleads as she sees what they built.

"Don't listen to her."  Jasper says.

"Please. You know it will. Sinclair, stop!" Raven begs. 

"We've only got one shot at this!" Monty says.

"Do it. Do it!" Bellamy shouts

"Go." - No!" [Zap] 

"What's happening?" Bellamy asks

"Nothing. There's no more power. The battery's not strong enough." Monty shouts

"Well, then get one that is." Bellamy says

"The rover. Bellamy: Sinclair, hold her! Hold her! Go, go, go." Clarke shouts

"Get the damn battery. Go! It's ok" Jasper runs and gets it. 

They hook it up to the EMP. 

Monty shouts, "This is our chance. Guys, we have to do it now!" They all nod. Monty flips the switch.  [Zap Zap Zap] [Zapping stops]

""She's breathing." Clarke says as she checks her pulse

 

Raven begins seizing

"Help me get her on her side." Clarke says as they roll raven onto her side.

 

Sinclair shouts, "Whoa, whoa, What is that?" As they see a dark object ooze out of her neck and move away.

"It must be whatever's left of the chip." Clarke says.

Bellamy walks over and smashes the chip with his boot.

"Just in case" he says as everyone stares.

 [Coughing] "Hey, hey [Panting] guys." Raven says.

"Ow, oh god. Everything hurts." She moans.

"Hey,  Raven" Jasper says as he smiles at her.  "Never thought I'd be so happy to see someone in pain." 

"Ya, good to see you too Jasper, ow!" She moans.

Miller comes into the cave, "They found us, we need to move." 

They pack up the rover and head out of sight. 


	25. Chasing your demons

"Raven, why did A. L. I. E. want you to kill yourself?" Clarke asks

"Because I know why she wants the second A. I." Raven said

"Why?" Bellamy asks

"It's the only thing that can stop her." Raven tells them

Reading over Becca's journal, "Becca's journal is amazing. At 26, she found a pathway to access a human mind. That same year, she had to lock up A. L. I. E. because her answer for what was wrong with the world was too many people. She was 27 when it launched the bombs." Raven says.

"What did she write about the Flame?" Clarke asks

"A. L. I. E. 2. 0. She saw it as a way to atone for her sins. She designed it to not just access a human mind, but to merge with one. It could never wipe us out because it would be one of us. She would put it in herself first, altered her genes so her body wouldn't reject the implant." Raven says

"Bekka Pramheda, the first Commander." Bellamy says.

"The gene therapy made her blood black, didn't it?" Clarke says

"Yeah. - How did you know that?" Raven asks

"Nightblood. That's where it came from. Somehow it became hereditary. Luna has it." Bellamy tells them

"That's how we know" Clarke tells her.

"Get back to the mind pathway. If A. L. I. E. uses it to upload our minds to the City of Light, then there's a chance my mom's still alive." Monty says

"That depends on your definition of "alive." Jasper says.

"Eyes sharp. Weapons hot. We're almost home." Bellamy says.

"Miller, come in. [Static] Harper, you there? Ride's two minutes out." Bellamy says.

"We left two days ago. Why haven't they fixed the gate?" Clarke asks

"Maybe because there's no one here to fix it." Jasper says

"OMG It's like a ghost town." Raven says.

"Miller, where the hell are you?" Bellamy says.

"I don't like this. Maybe they got chipped." Clarke says.

"If they got chipped, they'd been waiting for us at the cave." Jaspers says.

"Maybe they saw the open gate, went in for Lincoln's book." Octavia says.

"Maybe you should stop saying "maybe." Lincoln says.

"If they are chipped, A. L. I. E. already knows we're coming. Let's get your book and get the hell out of here." Clarke says.

"That's a plan I can support." Bellamy says.

They go thru the gates at Arkadia.

"Close it up. Turn the rover around. We may need to get out of here quickly." Bellamy tells them.

"Looks like they just got up and walked away." Lincoln says.

"We're in and out. Pack as much gear as you can into the rover. I'll get the map." Bellamy instructs them "Alie might be back here"

"A. L. I. E. 's mission is to chip everyone. It wouldn't make sense to return to a place she already took." Octavia says

"Might make sense if there were someone in that place i. e. , you who could tell us stuff like that. Good point. Let's load gear." Bellamy says.

"So where would everyone go?" Clarke says

"They would go where there is the most people" lincoln says.

"Polis!" Raven shouts.

Bellamy says to Raven, "Hey, we're leaving. Why aren't you ready?"

"We're not going with you." She says.

"We?" Bellamy asks.

"Yes. We," Monty responds.

"Raven can barely walk and my back is killing me." Monty says.

"My brain's all kinds of awesome. She remembered that A. L. I. E. downloaded herself into the Ark mainframe. If the code is still there, we might be able to find a back door."

"We'll keep them safe. I'll keep them safe." Jasper says.

"How about you" Bellamy says to Miller "It's gonna be dangerous." 

"You know me well. I'm in. Ok." Miller says

 

* * *

 

In Polis, Kane is dragged into the city centre by grounders. 

"Hello, Chancellor" Jackson says to Kane.

"Jackson? What the hell are you doing here?" Kane asks.

"Those aren't necessary." Jaha says as he gestures at the handcuffs

"It's all right, Jackson." Jaha says

"Thelonious, what is this?" Kane asks

"This is the chip." Jaha says

"I thought you were crazy. Now I know you are." Kane says

"This is unity, like you always wanted." Jaha continues. "This is how we save our people."

"Take the chip Marcus." Jaha tells Kane.

"Go to hell!" Kane spits at him.

"We both know there's no way in hell I'm taking that thing." Kane says

"Sorry it has to be this way." Jaha says.

They throw Kane in a cell. Abby is in the cell as well.

"Marcus, oh, thank God." Abby cries as she runsup and hugs him. 

"Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" Kane asks

"They found me hiding in the woods near the camp. Please tell me you know where Clarke is." Abby asks.

"No. I thought she was here." Kane says.

"No. I saw them shoot at her. She got in the rover with Jasper, and they got away, I'm I'm sure." Abby says.

"Well, that's good. If the others found her, that means she's safe." Kane says.

"Listen to me. They're after Clarke and Bellamy." Abby tells him.

"How do you know they're after her?" Kane asks.

"They questioned me for hours. They need to know where Lexa is, she has something that they want." Abby says.

"What?" Kane says.

"What? I don't know." Abby says.

"Marcus I'm afraid." Abby says. She hugs him tight and proceeds to kiss him.

Alie says, "He knows." 

Marcus pulls away from Abby.

"You've taken the chip." Kane says in shock.

Guards enter the room and grab Kane from behind

"Put him on the cross." Abby says as she leaves the cell.

"Abby Abby. Abby, wait! Abby! Abby. Listen, Abby, please. Don't. Abby, this is madness!" Kane shouts.

"This is unity." Abby says as sge gestures to the chip in her hand.

"Abby, please" Kane begs.

"Take the key." Abby tells him.

"Please wake up." Kane shouts at Abby.

"Just tell us where Clarke and the others are hiding." Abby says.

"I can't do that." Kane says

Kane screams in pain as they mail him to a cross of wood. 

"Marcus, let me stop the pain." Abby tells him. 

"He's strong." Jaha says.

"Yes, always has been." Abby says. "But I have an idea. Just shoot me."

Jaha forces Abby to kneel on the ground in front of Kane, he pulls out a gun and threatens to shoot her if Kane dies not take the chip. 

"Take the chip, Kane" Jaha tells him

"Just shoot me." Abby says.

"You can stop this."  She tells Kane.

"All right. I'll do it. I'll do it." Kane says

Jaha walks up to him and holds out the chip.

'Take the key." He says to Kane as Kane opens his mouth. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emerson is dead in previous chapters, so Sinclair is not stabbed. He lives! 
> 
> The flame is still in Lexa.


	26. Is this to be our Fate?

"Luna said only the commander carries the flame, so we know it is in Lexa." Clarke says.

"Hopefully Lexa hasn't been captured yet." Bellamy says. 

"Rover's almost charged. We need to pack up. We'll be home soon." Bellamy says

"Then what, run away?" Clark says.

"We're not running away, Clarke. We need to regroup with the others, and find another way to defeat Alie." Bellamy tells her

"We need to unlock the Flame. It's the only way to stop A. L. I. E." Clarke says.

"We need to disconnect Lexa before she gets the Flame, or we'll be giving A. L. I. E. exactly what she wants." Bellamy says

"To do that, we have to abduct her from the center of a city filled with thousands of people who's minds are linked, all of them thinking as one. Whatever one sees, they all see." Bellamy continues.

"Whatever one hears, they all hear. I get it. So when do we leave?" Octavia says.

"Knockout gas, Mount Weather's finest." Miller says as he holds up a canister. 

"My man!" Bellamy says as they embrace for a bro hug.

"The entrance to the tunnel is right over there." Lincoln tells them

"We need to get Lexa and get out of the city." Clarke says. "She is the only one who can shut A.L.I.E down"

"Let's just hope you and Indra can convince her to do it" Bellamy says.

"Copy that" Miller says. 

"Look alive people.The chipped are everywhere." Bellamy says.

"Let's move out." Indra says.

"Move, move, move. Come on" Miller says.

"Let's go. All right. This way. This is it. Get these grates open." Bellamy tells them.

When this is over, Ontari will know you helped her. You have my word. Let's get ready.

"Anyone who gets in our way, we use nonlethal force." Clarke says.

"These people are not the enemy. They're being controlled." Octavia says.

"The only thing we're here to kill is A. L. I. E." Clarke says.

"Is that clear?" She repeats.

"Clear." Miller says

"Clear." Indra says.

"Good. Here we go." Bellamy says as sneak in the tunnels leading to the throne room.

"Don't move" a voice from the dark says, as thry hold a sword to Bellamy's throat.

The team all stops and stares in shock. 

"We are here to help, Commander." Indra says to the shadow.

Lexa emerges and pulls down her cloak hood.

"They have taken the city. I had to flee to escape becoming one of them" Lexa tells them.

"We know how to stop her, but we need your help." Clarke tells her. 

"You have the flame in you?" Clarke asks.

"I do" Lexa says.

"Good, that is how we will stop her." Clarke tells her.

"But we must hurry, now!" Bellamy says.

"It is not safe here." Miller says.

They team quickly retreats back out the tunnels. 

The chipped have found them and are blocking the tunnels exit.

"Don't shoot unless you have to" Bellamy tell his team.

The chipped are getting hard to hold back. They come close to Lexa and Bellamy pulls her behind him for protection.  

"Take my hand" Lexa whispers. 

Bellamy takes her hand as Lexa pushes against a portion of the wall. The wall opens up and they slip away into the secret door, Miller manages to slip in with them as the door closes up again leaving no trace of it was ever there.

The team is now captured by the chipped.

"Hello, Clarke. Your mother will be so pleased to see you." Jaha says as he brings her to the throne room.

"Let me go!" Shouts Clarke.

"You'll be free soon, just tell us where Lexa is." Jahs says.

They enter the throne room.

"Clarke, I've missed you." Abby says as she hugs her.

"You look well, how's the baby?" Abby asks.

"I won't take the chip, ever." Clarke spits at her.

"Right now, we just need your help finding Lexa." Abby tells her.

"Hey. Hey. Let me go! Mom Mom, please don't let them do this." Clarke cries.

"I'm not letting them do this. I'm doing it. Where is Lexa? Abby asks again.

"I don't know!" Clarke cries out.

"Mom, this isn't you. I know you're in there. Please." Clarke begs.

"Where is Lexa, Clarke?" Abby repeats as she Abby takes a scalpel from her med kit.

"Mom, stop, please, the baby!" Ckarke pleads.

"Yes, It would be a shame if anything happened to the baby" Abby says as she drags the scalpel over Clarke's belly. 

"No, no, don't do it!" Clarke shouts.

Abby takes the scalpel and plunges it into Clarke's chest. 

"Where.is.Lexa?" Abby shouts as she plunges the scalpel into her chest again.

"I don't know, I don't, please stop this" Clarke screams.

"Where is Lexa, Clarke?" Abby shouts as she slaps Clarke's face.

"No!" Clarke shouts.

"It can stop, Clarke. Just tell us what we need to know." Jaha tells her calmly.

"I told you. Her friends are her weakness." Abby says. "Find her friends."

* * *

Meanwhile in the secret room, Miller, Lexa and Bellamy are preparing to get the kill code. 

"If I die Bellamy of the sky people, you have been charged with retrieving the flame. Keeping it safe and away from Alie." Lexa says.

"I can do that commander" Bellamy tells her." But lets hope it doesn't come to that. 

" Miller, guard the entrance." Bellamy telks Miller.

"Clarke is in trouble. Abby and Jaha have her, so we need to huury." Bellsmy telks Lexa.

"So, get in. Grt out, fine the kill code and shut it diwn." Bellany says.

"What will it look like" lexa asks.

"I don't know." Bellamy says.

"Something tech related, but out of the ordinary." Bellamy says.

"Everything tech related is out of the ordinary" Bellamy" Lexa replies.

"Once you take the chip, Alie will know. Make it fast. I will keep you safe" Bellamy says as Lexa nods.

"May we meet again." Bellamy says as Lexa swallows the chip and closes her eyes.

 


	27. This is the way it ends

Her eyes close and she opens them in the City of Light.

Lexa looks around at a huge city and sees people everywhere.

Tall skyscrapers and gleaming windows.

Things she has never seen before.

She realizes they can't see her.

She looks out of place in her black makeup and worn outfit, her swords. 

She sits on a nearby bench just taking it all in.

She hears her name whispered and sees a green infinity symbol flashing.

She goes to follow and a red hand signal appears.

A lady walks past and she sees that her hairdo is in the shape of the infinity symbol.

Lexa follows the woman.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the throne room.

"Clarke, just tell us where Lexa is and this can all stop." Abby tells her. 

Abby wields the scalpel precariously over Clarke's round belly. She drags it over Clarke's chest slicing into her left breast. 

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby." Abby tells her with a devilish smile on her face.

"You can save your baby." Abby tells her. "Or you can watch it die" 

Abby takes the scalpel and slices down Ckarke's sternum. 

"Just tell me where she is" Abby says again.

"Mom, stop, please! Fight this!" Clarke screams.

* * *

 

 Meanwhile, back in Arkadia, in the control room of the Ark, Raven, Jasper, Maya, Harper and Monty are there.

"I don't believe it." Raven says

"What, did you find the kill switch?"Monty says

"Don't answer that. ALIE might hear us." Harper whispers.

"I'm reading her code, Harper. ALIE already knows." Raven says.

"Knows what? What are you talking about?" Monty asks.

"Lexa is in the City of Light." Raven says.

"Wait. Lexa took the chip?" Harper asks

"She would've had to, but" Raven says

"What?" Monty says.

"ALIE is running a flush subroutine to find her, sending Lexa's code out to everyone." Raven tells them.

"Like she's a virus." Monty says

"Exactly." Raven replies

"ALIE wouldn't have to do that if she could control her. It's like Lexa is running a different program." Raven says as she searches the computers.

Monty asks, " What happens when ALIE is updated"

"She'll delete the kill switch." Raven says bluntly.

"We won't be able to stop her." Jasper says.

"So find the damn kill switch." Maya tells Raven.

Raven returns to searching the code.

"We need to help Lexa find the kill switch. She doesnt know tech, so she might not see it." Harper says.

"Good idea, Harper." Monty says.

* * *

Back in the City of Light.

Suddenly, Lexa is surrounded by people who now can see her. 

She draws her sword, prepared to defend herself, but as she looks around she sees she is clearly outnumbered.

The crowd starts to fight with Lexa, when suddenly another person yells and jumps in front of Lexa, slicing all the people beating on Lexa with two swords. The person turns to Lexa.

"Commander" Lexa gasps at the sight of her former commander.

"Lexa com Trikru, Our fight is not over." The former commander says to her. 

"How are you here." Lexa asks."there is so much here I don't understand."

"I am in the flame." The former commander tells her "I told you my spirit would choose wisely. I am pleased you were chosen. Lexa. I am here to guide you, like always."

The city begins to shake and rumble.

"What is it?" Lexa asks.

"ALIE knows you're here. She's uploading the Flame from your mind. Your mind is changing things. We have to hurry." The former commander tells Lexa.

They help Lexa up, who is in significant pain, and they both run away while the people chase after them.

"Hey. Listen to me. Now the upload has begun, ALIE's people will be able to see us.We need to be more careful." The former commander tells her.

"Why aren't they here already?" Lexa asks.

"The Flame offers some protection, but less and less." The former commander tells her.

"We have 10 minutes to find that kill switch." The former commander tells her.

A bicycle bell rings.

They hear a bell ding and see a girl riding a bike. On the girl's jacket is the infinity symbol

"Come on." The former commander says as they run after the girl on the bike.

Bicycle bell rings again, as the girl on the bike turns a corner around a building.

"Wait! We're losing her." Lexa shouts.

The girl passes through a locked chain fence, which they have come to a stop in front of.

Bicycle bell rings again.

"It's a firewall." The former commander says.

"I don't understand." Lexa says.

"You'll never get to the kill switch." A voice is heard in the distance. 

Lexa takes out her swords.

Costia appears.

Lexa gasps. "Costia!"

Costia runs to Lexa and hugs her tight. 

"What are you doing here?" Lexa gasps.

"Trying to stop you." Costia says.

Lexa backs away from her instantly.

"You've seen the City of Light now. It's perfect.  
There's peace, happiness, safety. Why would you want to deny that to anyone?" Costia asks Lexa.

"She's torturing people to get them here, Costia. Taking their memories, controlling them." Lexa cries

"This isn't even you. You're dead. You are ALIE!" Lexa realizes outloud.

"She's doing what has to be done." Costia tells her

"She took away our choice." Lexa says..

"Human beings are the only species that act against their own self-interest. We torture each other.  
We fight, hurt each other, break each other's hearts. Let each other be cut into pieces and die.   
None of that exists here." Costia says

"They are stalling." The former commander says to Lexa.

"I need to find the kill switch now!" Lexa tells the commander.

"I need a sign!" Lexa shouts as she looks around.

* * *

 

Meanwhile back at the ark, Raven send Lexa a sign to show her the way to the kill switch.

* * *

Back in the City of Light.

Just then on the wall, Lexa sees symbols begin to appear. It becomes clearer and blinks, it is her tattoo, the circles with a line connecting them.

"Thank you" Lexa whispers as she looks at the design. 

"Go." Her former commander tells her, "I'll hold them off."

Lexa smiles and gives them a brief arm hug, "Yu gonplei ste odon."

The former commander gives Lexa a slight smile before running to meet the crowd, brandishing their swords and jumping at the first wave, yelling as they wield their sword.

Lexa looks on tearfully for a brief moment, then goes towards the wall, as she touches the walk a hatch appears.

She enters the hatch, and the door closes automatically behind her.

 

* * *

Back in the throne room.

They bring out Octavia and Lincoln.

"Clark, just tell us, and no one else gets hurt." Jaha says.

"No, I don't know!" Clarke shouts, her voice getting horse from screaming.

"Maybe you don't care about the baby after all" Abby says as she slices across Clarke's belly.

Clarke screams and cries.

"Maybe her friends mean more." Jaha says as he aims him gun at Octavia and Lincoln.

"Stop, please!" Clarke shouts.

"Pick which one you want dead Clarke, or tell us where Lexa is" Jaha tells her.

"I can't!" Clarke shouts.

 

Jaha shoots Lincoln.

"No!" Octavia screams in horror.

* * *

Back in the City of Light.

Lexa enters the hatch on the wall. The hatch closes automatically behind her. 

She hears an automated voice, "Airlock sealed."

She is now on a space ship, in space with tech everywhere.

"Commander, I'm glad you made it." Becca says to her.

Lexa spins around holding out her sword.

"Becca Pramheda." Lexa gasps.

"Becca's fine.There isn't much time.The code is nearly updated." Becca says

"What do I do." Lexa asks.

"ALIE has merged with your mind, but your mind is in control, and only the mind that's in control can operate the kill switch." Becca tells her.

"Cone, we don't have much time." Becca says as she leads Lexa to the other side of the room.

Lexa follows Becca to the panel, where the kill switch is.

"This is it." Becca tells her, pointing to the lever. "Just pull this down and it will be over."

Lexa puts her hand on the lever.

ALIE appears.

"If you pull that you will be killing everyone." ALIE tells Lexa.

"No, I am saving them, from you!" Lexa tells her

"See for yourself. The nuclear power plants that were destroyed by the bombs have begun to melt down.  
My drones detected the first of them 4 months ago." ALIE tells her.

"What does that mean?" Lexa asks.

"It means, that there are more than a dozen at-risk plants around the world, 7 currently burning. Think big bombs on fire ready to blow." ALIE says. "It means the water will be bad. The animals will die and there will be no food, the air will be poison and no one can breathe it." 

"How do you know?" Lexa questions her.

"Global radiation levels are already rising. By my calculations, in less than 6 months, 96% of the Earth's surface will be uninhabitable even for those born in space, so, you see, the City of Light is the only thing that can save you." ALIE tells her

"I would rather die with honor than live in your world." Lexa tells her.

"Yu gonplei ste odon" Lexa says as she pulls the lever.

 

 


	28. Make a deal with God.

"ALIE is gone," Lexa says as she opens her eyes. She has a stern disconcerted look on her face.

"She did it!" Miller says joyfully out loud.

"Lexa, you're not acting like someone who just saved the world," Bellamy tells her.

"Because we didn't, at least not yet," Lexa says.

"You need to get to Clarke now Bellamy," Lexa tells him with a worried look in her eyes.

"Come, she needs you now," Lexa says as she leads them into more secret tunnels towards the throne room.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Abby, Jaha and the others wake up.

Octavia is crying, holding Lincoln who is bleeding from his shoulder.

Abby remembers stabbing Clarke.

"OMG, Clarke." Abby cries as she rushes over to her and unties her.

"I am so sorry! Clarke, I am so sorry." Abby cries as she holds Clarke.

"Mom, save Lincoln" Clarke manages to croak out.

Abby turns around and remembers Lincoln was shot.

"Thelonious, help her" Abby shouts as Jaha runs over to Clarke

"Forgive me," Jaha says as he holds the fabric over Clarke's bleeding belly and chest

Everyone is crying, tears freely falling as they are all in shock as to what has transpired.

"Please don't die" Octavia whispers as she holds Lincoln.

Abby grabs her medical bag, pours alcohol on Lincoln's shoulder and proceeds to extract the bullet.

"Hold him down" Abby commands Octavia and some of the others in the room.

They hold him down while Lincoln groans and screams.

Abby grabs ahold of the bullet deep in his shoulder and pulls it out with tweezers.

Lexa, Miller, and Bellamy emerge from a secret door in the wall of the throne room.

"Clarke!" Bellamy shouts.

He runs to her and scoops her up in his arms.

"Abby, she is bleeding out!" Bellamy cries out.

Jaha tries his best to hold the fabric over her wounds but she is bleeding right through them.

Abby shouts, "Just hold on Clarke!" As she finishes stitching up Lincoln's wound.

"He's going to be just fine, Octavia," Abby tells O.

She finishes up with them and then runs over to Clarke.

Abby begins sobbing as she sees the extent of Clarke's wounds.

"I did this!"Abby says as she begins to sob.

"No time for this shit, Abby. Save her!" Bellamy shouts as he grabs Abby and shakes her slightly.

Abby stares at him, nods, and then goes to work.

"Thelonious, keep the pressure on her wounds," Abby tells him.

"I need bandages, cut that curtain up." She orders Miller.

"I need water and alcohol" she shouts out.

"Find me a flexible tube or hose" Abby shouts more commands.

Lexa runs around the room and brings Abby a bottle of alcohol.

"Perfect!" Abby says with a slight smile.

Miller hands her a canteen of water, while Bellamy hands her the curtain cut up into bandages.

"Alright, let me see her belly first," Abby says as Jaha removes his hand.

Bellamy gasps as blood flows from the wound.

"The baby!" Bellamy gasps. He falls to the ground and crawls towards Clarke's head. He holds her face in his lap as he whispers to her.

"Fight this Clarke. Come back to me. I can't lose you both." He cries as he whispers to her.

Abby frantically works as she pours the alcohol over Clarke's belly and stitches it up.

Clarke is still passed out.

Abby moves on to Clarke's extensive wounds on her breast, sternum, and chest.

Abby begins to shake as Jaha pulls his hand from Clarke's chest.

"I can't lose them, Abby." Bellamy cries.

He whispers to Clarke, "I'd sell my soul to save you, make a deal with God for you to live.whatever it takes. I can't lose you."

Abby cleans Clarke's chest and begins to stitch her wounds.

She finishes stitching Clarke up, but she still has not regained consciousness.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asks.

"She bled out a lot, she needs a blood transfusion." Abby tells him.

"Do it." Bellamy says as he pulls up his sleeve.

(The 100 were genetically engineered to all have the same blood type for universal donating and receiving)

Abby cleans his arm and rigs up the tubing with a needle on both ends.

She has Bellamy sit in a chair while Clarke is on the floor so gravity cam speed things along.

She inserts the needle into Bellamy, and then into Clarke for a direct transfusion.

"Abby, the baby?" Bellamy manages to croak out, tears streaming in his eyes.

"I don't know," Abby says as she cries. "We just have to wait and see."

Blood flows out of Bellamy into Clarke and they wait.

"Bellamy? How is she?" Octavia asks as she walks over to him.

Lincoln is now sitting up, drinking some water Lexa brought him.

"We don't know yet." Bellamy tells her, tears on his face, barely able to speak.

"She's a fighter Bell, if anyone can make it through this, It's her." Octavia tells him.

"I hope so." He replies as he continues to stare at Clarke.

"Bell, look!" Octavia says, motioning to Clarke's stomach.

He looks and sees the impression of a little foot moving and pressing out.

Octavia looks over at him and smiles, as he smiles back.

"Looks like someone is awake." Octavia says. " That's a good sign"

Bellamy kneels beside Clarke and put his hand flat on her belly.

He feels the baby roll and push calmly in Clarke's belly.

"That's a very good sign, O." Bellamy says as he smiles slightly and breaths a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding in.

 

After some time, the doors to the throne room suddenly open.

Lexa, Octavia, and Miller jump up, weapons drawn.

It is Kane and Indra, along with Trikru guards.

They lower their weapons, and great one another.

"Commander." Indra says, "It is good to see you safe."

"You as well Indra." Lexa says as they arm hug.

"There is much to discuss." Lexa says while looking down at Clarke.

"Is there anything we can do?" Indra asks quietly.

"No, just pray" Abby says.

Kane kneels next to Abby.

"Abby, are you back?" He asks hesitantly. He is afraid to touch her.

"I am back, Marcus." She says as he embraces her.

"I am so sorry." Abby tells him as she sobs in his arms.

"I did this. I hurt you. I hurt Clarke." She cries. "I tortured my own daughter!"

"It's okay. We will move on. I forgive you." He whispers.

"Marcus, how will we ever move on from this." She cries more into his arms.

Just then, Clarke moans softly.

She opens her eyes and looks over to Bellamy.

He smiles softly at her, as he cups her face.

"Welcome back." he tells her.

"Did we do it? Is ALIE gone?" Clarke attempts to sit up.

She sees the tubing going out from Bellamy and into her.

"Bellamy! The baby?" Clarke gasps as tears fill her eyes. Her hand flies to her belly.

"You're ok, the baby will be okay. Just rest for now." He tells her.

"Here, feel." He tells her as he guides her hand to the top of the belly bump.

"Someone has been awake for a while now." He smiles as he tells her.

Clarke feels the baby roll and move, calmly, slowly, and gentle little movements.

"We are okay." Clarke says with a smile.

Bellamy leans down and rests his forehead on hers.

"We are going to be just fine." He tells her.

"I love you, Bellamy." She whispers.

"I love you more." He tells her as he kisses her forehead.

They stay like that for a few moments before Clarke gets worried.

"What happened. How did we stop her? Where is everyone? Where did you go?" Clarke starts asking many questions, getting agitated more and more.

"For now rest, we have plenty of time to talk about it later." Bellamy says as he pulls her into his lap and kisses her temple.

Lexa stands up, "We might not have time." she says coldly.

"We need to talk." she says.


	29. We may not have tommorrow

"I didn't understand a lot of what Alie said. But I did understand this. She said in 6 months the world wouldn't be able to support life. The water would be undrinkable, the animals would all die and the air woud be poisonous." Lexa tells them.

"It is praimfaya" Lexa tells them.

"What?" Clarke says loudly. "Tell us exactly what you saw and what ALIE said." 

"I saw fire, over the whole earth. It was unlike any fire I have seen. It destroyed everything in its path, reduced it to ash. All of Polis was reduced to rubble, all trees and plants burned up, the ocean turned to sand. No living thing was left." Lexa explained to them.

"How do we tell these people that the world is ending after everything they've been through?" Clarke says.

"We don't, not until we know A. L. I. E. was telling you the truth." Bellamy tells her.

"It was the truth." Lexa tells them.

"I have asked Becca Praimheda, the first commander, and she has confirmed it is true." Lexa says to them matter of factly.

"What do you mean you talked with Becca?" Clarke asks.

"In the flame, it holds the memories of all past commanders, to pass on their wisdom and guidance. I can commune with them thru meditation. I have asked their guidance in this, and Becca Praimheda has confirmed its truth." Lexa explains.

"Can you ask her direct questions?" Clarke asks.

"Yes." Lexa replies.

"Ask her how do we stop it!" Bellamy tells Lexa.

"I will commune with her. This may take a while." Lexa tells them. She walks over to her throne and sits down. She closes her eyes to commune with the past commanders.

"We keep this to ourselves until we know what we're dealing with and how to stop it." Bellamy says quietly to the others.

"You're afraid of how people will react?" Clarke asks.

"Yes. Besides, I could use a break from keeping you alive." He tells her.

"Thank you for keeping me alive." Clarke whispers to him as they embrace.

"You don't make it easy." He tells her.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Ark.

Open on Arkadia. Monty, Harper, Jasper, and Raven are celebrating their victory with drinks.

"When you save the world, you're supposed to celebrate. I think it's a rule." Jasper tells Raven.

"I'll celebrate when we know the others are ok and when I get the mainframe back online." She tells him.

Monty and Harper are sitting close on the couch.

"I don't know what I would have done if you were chipped." Monty whispered into Harper's ear. 

"I'm just glad we never have to find out." She says with a smile as she kisses him.

"I love you Monty." Harper says to him, they smile, and Monty is about to speak when Jasper interupts her.

Jasper walks over to Monty and Harper. 

"I love you too Monty!" Jasper calls out and laughs.

Jasper plops on the couch in between the two of them and hugs both of them tight.

"Everyone made it, and didn't turn into weird chipped zombie robots. I love you guys!" Jasper shouts.

"I love you too, now get the fuck off me." Monty says.

"Alright. Alright. Go fuck and be happy." He says to them as he gets up. 

"My lady, would you like some more moonshine?" He asks Maya as he bows before her.

"Why yes, my lord. I would love a smidge." She tells him with a wide smile plastered on her face. 

"Alright Nerds. Go away so I can check on things here." Raven tells them all. 

She begins to go through the code very fast, faster than normal. 

"When did you learn to do that? Jasper asks, seeing her fadt code writing.

"It is weird that you can code when you're not a coder, though, right? It's like A. L. I. E. upgraded your brain." Jasper says.

"I dont know, it is just coming to me" Raven says.

> "Are you ok though, really? You've been through more than anyone." Jasper says as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing like a little pain to remind you you're alive." Raven says.

"Alright, I mean you guys go, get out and celebrate!" Raven tells them all.

Harper, Monty, Maya and Jasper leave.

Once Raven notices they are all gone she winces in pain.

Raven lifts up a radio.

Raven to the radio "Bellamy, are you there? Polis, this is Arkadia. Come in, Polis. Come on. Where are you?"

Raven, on radio: Hello? [Static] Bellamy, please, come in.

Bellamy on the radio: Raven, you ok?

Radio Raven : Yeah. Yeah. We're all in one piece.

Radio Bellamy: That's good. There's something we need you to look into.

Radio Raven: First, tell me how my friends are. Did everyone make it? Clarke?

Radio Clarke : I'm here, thanks to you. Oh Raven, did A. L. I. E. ever tell you why she created the City of Light?

Radio Raven: No. Why?

* * *

Back in Arkadia

Monty interrupts Jasper and Maya. "Raven needs us in Engineering. Let's go." He tells them.

They all go to engineering.

"What up Raven?" Jasper asks.

Raven explain, "After the second Fukushima disaster, Panacea Power patented a failsafe system with multiple redundancies. By 2048, two dozen mega reactors were built to withstand any disaster, even a nuclear attack."

"But that's good, right?" Maya asks

Jasper says, "There's always a catch."

"The plants were built to be self-sustaining for a hundred years. So the warrantee just ran out." Raven continues.

"This is us." She tells them pointing at radiation levels over parts of the earth. "It's been yellow since we've landed. Yellow we can handle our bodies adapted in space but it's rising when it should be falling, and when it hits red We're dead." 

"Uh, how long?" Monty asks.

"At the current rate of increase, 6 months, but it'll be bad way before that." Raven tells them.

"Can we stop it?" Harper asks.

"No." Raven replies.

 


End file.
